


Season 2

by Jessica23



Series: Grounder Comics [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Artificial Intelligence, Drama & Romance, F/F, Supervillains, The 100 characters - Freeform, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica23/pseuds/Jessica23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brought to you by Grounder Comics, nah I’m just kidding.</p><p>It's been five years, Clarke and Lexa are married and have a kid. The girls are working together to stop the bad guys from controlling the streets of Polis. Cage is locked away as well as Tsing, possibly not forever. Tris is safe and is in the same class and school as Lexa and Clarke's kid. Gustus is retired and Lincoln is chief of police. Raven and Octavia are married too, but they too have a secret. Clarke gets to discover who she really is from an unexpected foe. And our heroes will have new friends and enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Five Years

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to SEASON 2 of I'LL BE YOUR SUPERHERO, series Grounder Comics. I would like to thank the 11+ comments, 75+ kudos, 10+ bookmarks, and 3000+ hits to make this happen. 
> 
> Now on the the main event, Season 2 features the start of a new era, Sky Princess and the Commander are a great team even if they know their secret identities. Clarke and Lexa are married now and are living in the Wizen Manor which means Lexa had legally put the house under her name and with Clarke living with her, it was her house too. 
> 
> In this story, there is going to be new faces of all kinds. Our heroes might have some new allies; Clarke may one day find out more about her homeworld and who she really is; and a whole mess of badies are just waiting to make their names known.
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an update, I will change the old posted date of this story (Mar 28, 2016) to (Mar 18, 2017) because I will be posting some chapters soon. Thank you.

**Chapter 1 \- Five Years**

"Welcome to the AMA Superbike Road Racing, sponsored by Redbull; redbull gives you wings, I am your host Thomas Turner here with my co-host Diana Ross, here live at the AMA Superbike Road Race in Polis City where contenders from all over the world has come here to race." 

"That's right, Thomas, riders from across the U.S.A has come here to try and see who's king of the road. And here come our competitors now..."

About 20 riders came to view, they had Suzuki, Honda, Yamaha, and Kawasaki brand bikes. There was even one Harley Davidson bike brand on the track. The crowd was gathered to witness the race as well as camera crews to record the event for everyone else who didn't make it. 

As they line up to the start, a man came in with a white piece of cloth in front of them waiting for the signal on his watch and as he waited for the hand to hit 12 he dropped the cloth and the race began.

The riders raced through the track in a long and wide course with a lot of twist and turns, it was too hard to tell who was who but luckily they all had numbers on their bike to determine who's riding what bike. The Suzuki riders numbers 15, 27, 34, 9, and 47 have taken the lead, with Honda riders numbers 19, 5, 14, and 49 catching up to them while Yamaha riders numbers 2, 12, 86, 56, and 30 rode behind as the Kawasaki riders numbers 10, 40, 16, 28, and 3 were at the end, but the Harley Davidson rider number 100 drove right pass the Kawasaki riders and the Yamaha riders.

The riders rode for about 11 rounds and in that time, #100 has made the lead, the race started at 11:30 and it continued until 2:00 with nothing but bathroom breaks and refills. The audience bought foods and drinks, the fans far away watched and waited for the commercials to end. All of this time #100 had the lead, the biker made the upgrades herself trusting no one with her ride as she rode the course while leaving the others dead on her tracks.

The crowd cheered as the riders crashed into each other or the walls and there were only a few left in the race, by the time the others made their 11th round, #100 made the win. The fans went wild, camera crew came running to the victor to get an interview, when the rider came to view she saw them coming to her and she stopped. 

"Excuse me, excuse me, can we get an interview? What is it like, you earning the title as king of the road? What was your childhood like? Has this always been a dream of yours? Has riding change a piece of your life?" Question after question, they asked. 

She still sat on the bike answering their questions. "It's a great honor to earn this title, I've worked really hard for this. My childhood I wish not to comment. It's been my dream to compete in the sport, I've always love riding motorcycles, a hobby of mine I always kept and it later became a dream for me to enter. It really change my life in so many ways I can't even describe."

Photographers took her picture when she took off her helmet as the fans was getting her autograph when one reporter asked one final question. "Excuse me, one quick question what is your name so that the fans at home can know who you are?"

As she grab her helmet to put it on, she smiles and says, "My name is Lexa Woods, now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna be late." She starts her ride and takes off to the streets, headed to the highway the fans in the cars pass her saying 'You rock,' and 'You're the best' with her waving back. 

Headed to the exited, she goes to the main road driving to a school on 42nd street, Polaris elementary school, the children were getting pick up by their parents and when Lexa pulled over she parked the bike and went inside the school in class 13. There she was greeted by a familiar voice, "Auntie L! Auntie L! Hi, did mama forget to pick me up again?"

"Hey, little bug." Lexa was happy to see her, she was going to say something until she was interrupted by another familiar voice she didn't want to hear. 

"Tris, come here." 

She was happy to see her mom picking her up but sad to leave her aunt. "Hello Lexa." Luna said trying to break the ice.

Lexa just looked at her with her stoic face and walked away, to head to the classroom. She was again greeted by Ms. Callie Cartwig, Tris' teacher and... "Aden."

"Mom!"

"Hey, you ready to get out of here?"

They make their way to the outside after getting his sweater and bookbag from the closet. Miraculously, Tris and Aden were in the same class together, the only problem was is that Luna and Lexa picks them up at the same hour everyday Monday-Friday. When they reached her bike, Luna was still there getting ice cream for Tris because she asked for it. Luna saw Lexa from the corner of her eye as she notice she was walking with her back turned with a boy next to her.

Lexa, as she promised, cut ties with her family for five years and the only time she gets to see her little bug was at school, in some part is a good thing, with all that time, Tris didn't hate her like the rest of her so called family, so that was ok. Of course she was still too young to understand the real truth on why Lexa didn't see her everyday of her life except for school for a few minutes. Tris did miss her favorite aunt, and Lexa really missed her little bug too. But with her past and her issues with Gustus and the rest of them, she wasn't having it. "Mom? You ok?"

She looks to him when they stopped at the end of the street at the stop sign. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, you're thinking too much. Mommy said that when you have the face, it means that you think too much." Aden says worried.

Lexa smiled to him messing up his hair, "It's alright, son. I'm fine, just had a bad day at work that's all. Nothing to worry about."

The light turned green, as they walked across the street. "Hey, after we pick your mom up from work, why don't we all go out for a pizza, what do you say?"

"Yes! Pizza!"


	2. The New Woods Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa still have some issues with the other Woods family, the one she has disowned for five years. But now she is happy with her new life with her wife and son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Rapping. Naruto (anime) mentioned. Fish (the dog) lol. Eddie Rath songs (look him up on YouTube if you don't know him). Sunshine (the Siamese cat).

**Chapter 2 \- The New Woods Family **

Lexa and her son Aden are walking to Clarke's job at the hospital where she is a nurse, working under her own mother, Dr. Abigail Griffin. 

Clarke is beloved by the patients she helps including the little children who are sick with cancer, HIV/AIDS. She visits them everyday reading to them, playing board games, painting and drawing. 

The young Griffin loves to help those who can't help themselves, she can't help it, it's in her nature. Seeing the happiness and bravery of the kids made her smile each day. She only wish she could use her powers to help cure them, but she can't. She wasn't allowed to, and even if she wanted to, people would start asking questions. 

Clarke was on the third floor in the left side of the hospital behind a desk, typing the patients records on the computer when she heard a familiar voice coming from the elevator. 

"...We'll get the pizza as soon as we get mom, ok? Aden?"

"Yeah ok, but can we get pepperoni and with extra cheese?"

Lexa sigh, "Alright."

Clarke smiles at them, "Hey you two, when did you get in?"

"Mommy!"

"There's my boy, give mommy a kiss." Aden kiss her on the cheek. 

Lexa comes to greet her busy wife, she kisses her, "Hey babe. No, we just got here about a few minutes ago. We were deciding on what we'll eat for dinner."

"We're having pizza!" Aden cheerfully said.

Clarke cocked a brow at Lexa, "Pizza?"

The brunette rubbed the back of her neck, "Well, I might have told him that we'll get pizza as soon as we picked you up."

"Lexa, we have leftovers from last night. I was going to reheat it for him. Uh Aden, please don't play with that."

Aden started playing with the pamphlets on the side table, "Sorry mommy."

"I told you yesterday I had food leftover from last night, and that was going to be our dinner for tomorrow, did I not say that?" Clarke whispered to her wife.

"I know and I'm sorry," Clarke rolled her eyes, "Baby, he can still have the meatloaf for tomorrow when he comes back from school. Aden come here please."

The little boy goes to where he is called, "Yea mom?"

"Do you want the leftover meatloaf for dinner or do you want to save that for when you come back from school?"

Aden thought for a moment and said, "For dinner."

Clarke cocked a brow again, "Really, what changed your mind?"

"I like your meatloaf, mommy."

"Aww, that's my baby. And go and sit while I talk to your mom ok? We'll leave in a few minutes."

"OK."

Clarke scoffed at Lexa, "I win."

"Ok, ok, you win. But I had to think of something, he wouldn't be quite about..." Lexa stopped before she said too much.

Clarke noticed that, "Lexa, you saw her again, didn't you?" She nods which made Clarke sigh, "You need to stop torturing yourself, honey. Look, I'll take him to school tomorrow and pick him up."

"No, no it's okay, I'll do it. Besides, it's the only time I get to see her anyways."

She didn't like seeing her like this, "I have an hour left here, can you wait for me until then?"

"Sure. I'll get him a snack in the cafeteria downstairs."

"Remember no chocolate."

"Right."

Aden was allergic to chocolate. Lexa had to get him something else. Clarke went back to work but she still felt sorry for her wife because of what happened five years ago. She remembered the first time Lexa was like this, right after they left Tris' birthday party, she got up early just to watch Tris going in and out of school everyday. Five years, and it still hurts her. 

After work, they went home, Clarke took Aden in the car while Lexa took her bike.

"So Aden how was school?"

He kept looking out the window when Clarke didn't talk to him, "Good. I got a lot of homework."

"That's good."

"Can you help me with it?"

They stop at a red light, "Aden what have I said about trying?"

"Um, to always try my best..."

"And...?"

"And um,"

Clarke smiles at him, "Learning to do things on your own, without asking for help. Did I not say that?"

"Yes, but what if it's too hard and I can't get it...?" Aden's sweet voice said.

"If you can't then tell me or your mom, okay?"

"Okay." Clarke messes up hair, the light went green and they took off. Aden asked if he can listen to his iPod, Clarke approved and for a few minutes, Aden was rapping to the music...

Aden signing, _♪"Mic check Eddie is the best, something that I gotta confess, bend the shit ever since too legit, I don't need bullets but you're gonna in a vast, you already know all I need is one eye, fucking bow down to the sempai, I got nine lives and a man can't died but I still that you bastards gonna try, ok welcome to the source I'm the champion like a God damn horse, the game is a bitch so I'm getting a divorce, no prenuptial agreement of course, some say I don't like Bruce Wayne but even Batman doesn't know my pain, bitch I'm going insane pull the mask off Bane as he jumps out from the plane."♪_

The first time Aden cursed like that he was listening to his music, Clarke didn't like it, and she had said not to use those words to people when they talk to him or when he talks them. He said he wouldn't because it was wrong to say. Lexa asked who was he rapping to, and Aden told her that the artist of the music was a man named Eddie Rath, and that his the first anime rapper to write songs about an animated series called Naruto. Lexa told him that Aden's singing was good, that he had talent, and he said that when he grew up he was going to be a rapper. Clarke didn't want that life for him, and would always say that if rapping doesn't work, he will get a safe job like the one she has right now at the hospital. He'd agreed to it. 

Once they got home, they changed clothes, ate dinner and Aden got started on his homework. Clarke and Lexa were in the kitchen washing the plates and putting them away. Clarke's Siamese cat, Sunshine, rubbed herself on her leg as she purred and meowed.

"...So I was thinking since tomorrow is Friday, that we all go out for a family day on Saturday, what'd you think babe?" Clarke said.

Lexa turned to face her, Clarke's back was turned as she did the last dishes she wraps her arms around her wife's waist, "Well we can but I was thinking that we can drop Aden off at your mom's while we catch up on our third honeymoon."

Clarke tries to move from her, whispering, "Lexa, stop, our son's right there."

Lexa nips her neck, "Don't worry about that, he won't see us."

"Lexa. I just don't want him exposed to that kind of filth." Then Lexa's head shot up and she moved away from Clarke.

"So now I'm filth?" Lexa acting all ghetto like if it was a comedy show, Clarke knows she joking but she plays along anyways. "That's not what I said."

"I proposed to you at college, gave you an expensive diamond ring, married you after graduation and you're going to call me filth?"

"Lexa..."

She nods, "No, no, no. I gave you the best years of my life. A big ass house to live in and you call me filth? Hell no!"

Clarke is smiling, "Baby, come on..."

"No, Clarke, you called me filth. You called me -- how can you said that? I love you, girl, and you're going to say that to me? You know what, I want a divorce." Lexa paced back and forth as she pointed a finger to her wife.

Clarke was shocked, "A divorce?"

"Yes. I'm gonna call the lawyer right now, and it's a good thing I got him on speed dial too. Filth, how dare you? Yea Jason, it's Lexa, yea, listen can you have those divorce papers ready? You can? Ok, yea what? Yes she called me filth, oh so tomorrow morning?" She looks at Clarke while speaking on the phone, Clarke grabs a knife and points it at her mouthing something in a low voice, "What, you're gonna kill me? She's gonna kill me Jason, you might want to call the police department. Yeah. What? No she's not getting half," Clarke was shocked to hear that, Lexa was using a line from the Eddie Murphy stand-up comedy show, "Because I signed the prenup," Lexa never signed a prenuptial agreement, "So I'll see you tomorrow then? Alright, thanks. Haha!" And hangs up the phone.

Clarke had a stoic look on her face, "I can't believe you."

"Oh, believe it sister. Nobody calls me filth."

"The sex wasn't even that great." Clarke mumbled.

"Say what?"

"And you know what, just for that, you're sleeping on the couch tonight." Clarke said as she puts the clean dishes away. 

Lexa walks away from her to go to her son while yelling back at her wife, "It's comfortable on that couch!"

Clarke sticks her tongue out to her brunette wife. They both chuckled. Lexa finally sits on the sofa watching over her son who is on his knees next to the small table with his homework. "Are you and mommy having a fight?"

"No, sweetie we're not fighting."

Aden nods, "Good, because I don't want mommy to turn into a lion."

Clarke comes up to them and says, "Why would I turn into a lion baby?"

"Grandpa said that you turn into a lion when you get really mad."

Lexa tried not to giggle, "I'm going to have to speak with Grandpa about this."

"Are you mad mommy?" Aden says in his innocent voice.

Clarke motions him to hug her and he does, "No, baby, I'm not mad, and I'm not going to turn into a lion either, so you have nothing to worry about, okay?"

"Okay."

Lexa still giggles which made Clarke slap her upside the head. "Hey!"

"That was for the divorce thing."

"Am I still sleeping on the couch?"

"No."

Lexa did her victory cheer with her fist, "Yes, I win!" Clarke just rolled her eyes, until Aden tugged on her shirt.

"Mommy can you help with my homework, it's too hard."

"Sure baby," They go to where his stuff was, and they sit down on the rug, "What seems to be the trouble?"

"Well I --" Aden stopped when a crash was sounded.

"What was that?" Clarke asked.

Lexa goes to find out what made that noise, she went into the laundry room and came out with the trouble maker. "Fish! Give it back! Give to me!"

Fish, a golden retriever puppy who was only 2 months old, caused trouble with anything he could find to play with. 

"Bow wow!" Fish barked at her when she tried to take away the sock. "Fish if you don't give me the sock, I'm going to kick your butt."

"Lexa, don't."

"Clarke stay out of this, it's between me and the mutt. Come here!"

"Don't hurt him babe."

Aden cheered, "Go Fish!"

"Son that's not helping. Whoa!" Lexa chases the puppy with the sock in his mouth.

"Alright, I had enough of this," Clarke whistles, "Come boy, come here Fish. Yea, that's a good boy, that's a good boy. Can I have that, thank you."

"How are you doing that?" Lexa says out of breath.

"Doing what?"

"Making him listen like that, he never listens to me."

Clarke laughs, "He's just playing with you."

"Yeah, well he needs a time out. Otherwise I'd feed him to the cat."

"You leave Sunshine out of this. She's a good cat. She's been in the family for as long as I can remember."

"Why did we get a dog in the first place?" 

She looks at her while giving the sock to her, "Because it was Aden's birthday and he wanted a dog."

She smiles, "Oh right."

It was now 7:50 PM, which meant that they had a movie night but Aden fell asleep on Lexa's lap. Clarke took him and flew him to his room as Lexa turned off the TV and followed her. She sets him down in bed and covers him in the blanket, kisses his head, she felt paws on her leg. It was Fish, he wanted to get in bed with Aden, a habit of his ever since they got him from the pet shop, Fish and Aden always slept together, because they were the best of friends. 

Lexa waited for Clarke to come out of the room and stare at their son one last time before closing the door behind them. Heading to their room finally, they took off their clothes until they were in their night clothes. Lexa had on a pair of boxers and a tank top while Clarke had a pair of panties and a T-shirt. Climbing into bed, Lexa spooked Clarke in her arms as they drifted off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May we meet again...


	3. They're Back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, they're BACK! Sky Princess and the Commander patrolling the streets of Polis. The Woods family has a family day on Saturday. They get a visit from two old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa still works as the Commander but Clarke told her that she had to stop for the sake of their son but she convinces her that they can't.

**Chapter 3 \- They're Back!**

That same night, Clarke woke up to an untouched feeling that was strange, Lexa wasn't in bed. She sat up waiting for her, thinking that she could have gone to the bathroom but after the clock struck 12, she knew she couldn't have gone to the bathroom for more than 30 minutes. So Clarke got up and checked each room, but when she couldn't find Lexa, she asked Alie.

"Alie, I hate to disturb you while you...recharge or whatever it is you do when we're asleep, but can you please tell me where Lexa is?"

**"I believe she is returning back to the Flame."**

Clarke cocks a brow, "Returning?" 

**"Yes, Clarke. The Commander should be on her way as we speak."**

She sighs, "Thank you Alie."

The Flame, apparently, is the name of the hideout where the Commander and Sky Princess monitor the city for anything dangerous or criminal related. A motorcycle was just pulling up in the driveway and was heading downstairs into the Flame, there the Commander parked the vehicle and gets out of the hanger while taking off her hood, and to her surprise there is Clarke standing there with her arms to her hips.

"Clarke, what are you--"

"You lied to me?" She asked.

She figured she'd show herself eventually, Lexa's instincts are never wrong. "I thought you were asleep, Clarke."

"Lexa, you told me you had given this up."

"Yea, well as you can see I haven't.

Clarke grabs Lexa's arm when they are close to each other, "How long has this been going on?"

Lexa walks away from her. "Since we got married and adopted Aden." She admitted.

"We both agreed that for the safety of our son that this had to stop. I don't want to have the same thing happen to him the way Tris--" Clarke stops what she's about to say. But then Lexa shot a glare at her, Clarke continued, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"This is exactly why I didn't tell you, and it's because of our son that I kept this from you. And you're right, because of what happened to Tris, I'm not going to let it happen to Aden."

"Lexa, you lied to me. Nothing is gonna make up for that."

"That's why I'm doing this Clarke. In order to keep my family safe, is to make absolutely sure that the city is safe, especially at night. I know you would do the same." Lexa says holding her wife's arms as her arms were crossed.

Clarke sighs, "Cage knows who I am. If he finds out about Aden..."

Lexa steps closer, "He won't, I promise you. If anything goes wrong, Alie will protected him."

Clarke doesn't know if she wants to believe Lexa but at the moment she had no other choice. They needed to protected the city as the Sky Princess and the Commander but at the same time they needed to protect their son as well as their family and friends. So having agreed upon this, they both had Alie watch Aden while they went on patrol. It didn't take long for them to find someone in need, a lady who was just coming out of a building was just robbed by two men with ski masks. Catching them was no problem, they were just humans on the run with the lady's purse. After catching them, they returned the stole item to her and left. And then it happen again, a gunshot was sounded and they hurried to it. A man had just shot an elderly man when he didn't get out of his car, however the man took the elderly man out as he broke the window and tried to drive off, but then the Sky Princess stopped the car by holding the front of it to not let it move. The tires scratches the street hard leaving behind smoke, unfortunately for the guy inside, the car ran out of gas and stopped. The Commander took him out and beats him then ties him up with a rope while the Sky Princess lifts him up to be hanged by the street light until cops came with a sign that reads; I shot an elderly man and tried to get away with his car. The old man was rushed to the hospital and with luck he was going to be ok. 

Yes, the city of Polis was one crazy shit after another, everywhere you look there is trouble. Of course it wouldn't be a problem for heroes to save the civilians from criminals like that parading around the streets, and if there wasn't criminals is these cold streets there would be no need for the Sky Princess and the Commander.

* * *

It was now, two in the morning and Lexa aka the Commander, and Clarke aka the Sky Princess returned home after a long day. They headed back to the Flame to change and went upstairs to sleep, or so Clarke thought. 

Lexa was downstairs getting a cup of coffee while Clarke sat at the table waiting for hers. "Come on, Clarke you have to admit it was fun. You and me, heroes on patrol of the city. Don't tell me you haven't missed that."

"Ok, I'll admit it was fun, but did you really have to kick the guys ass for not getting out of the car?" Clarke sips her cup.

Lexa shrugs, "I asked him nicely. Apparently he didn't listened."

Clarke shakes her head, smiling. Aden woke up rubbing his eyes, he was in his blue PJ's heading to the kitchen with Fish. "Mommy...?" 

She looks at the little boy, "Aden, what are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep. Can I have a glass of water?" He yawns.

Lexa smiles, and so does Clarke, "Sure baby, but it's off to bed, understand?"

Aden nods and drinks his water and goes straight to bed to sleep again, Clarke and Lexa are not too far from him when he entered his room. Clarke tucks him in, giving him a kiss and again Fish wanted to climb into bed with him. After putting both boys to sleep, Clarke comes out of the room leaving the door just a bit open so the girls can get a good look at their sleepy son.

Clarke sighs, "Maybe you're right, hon, maybe being the Commander and Sky Princess again will keep our game up, but his safety comes first. We can't ignore that, and we can't ignore others in the city who need help too."

Lexa hugs her wife, "I know baby."

* * *

Friday morning, Aden got up for breakfast his mom made for him, some blueberry pancakes with jam, Aden's favorite breakfast food next to a bacon, egg and cheese sandwich. His top two favorite breakfast meals. Lexa took him to school when he was done, and again she was met with Luna and Tris. The older woman stared at Lexa and the boy, seeing their happy faces, but when she looked at her daughter, all she saw was sadness. 

After school, Lexa was about to pick Aden up when Luna called for her, and like always she ignores her. Luna wanted to explain why she did what she had to do, to keep Tris away from her, but Lexa didn't want to hear anything she had to say, and said that if she wasn't allowed to stay with Tris, Luna and the rest of them wasn't allowed to stay with her son. Lexa wanted nothing to do with them, even though seeing Tris everyday for five days just to go and from school, she still felt a hallow place in her heart, something she believes that can't be healed again. 

* * *

Saturday, Clarke and Lexa as well as Aden, Fish and Sunshine, went for a family day in the park. They had a picnic basket full of food, an umbrella for the sun and a blanket to sit in. Sunshine had her harness so she wouldn't escape. Aden was playing fetch with Fish while Lexa and Clarke sat on the blanket watching. 

Then there was a familiar voice coming from a distance, "Yo! Lexa, Clarke!"

Clarke and Lexa get up from there sit to greet them, "Raven, Octavia oh my God! How are you?"

Raven and Octavia Reyes, the two have been married right after graduation, same as Clarke and Lexa. "What's up Reyes, I see you've gotten new wheels." Lexa said with a smile on her face.

"Yup, new wheels, even added some accessories for it, check it out, a raven paint job." 

"Nice... "

Raven and her 'new wheels', and it's not the car she loves so much, no, during college, she got into an accident at work where she used to work as a mechanic fixing broken down cars. One of those cars, caught a gas leak and blew the garage up in flames, everyone got out except for Raven who was under the car she was fixing, when she got out by the fire department, she was rushed to the hospital. After two months there, the doctors tell her that the amount of damage the broken car gave her, paralyzed her legs. A permanent condition, which made Raven to lose her job, go on unemployment, and struggling to pay the mortgage. She became so depressed she started to drink, and threaten to kill herself, but Octavia wouldn't allow it. She loves her too much to never let that happen, so the youngest Blake did her best to get Raven back on her feet, no pun intended. Clarke felt guilty for her so she asked her father if he had any available positions at his job and he did, so for the last five years, Raven works for Jake Griffin as a mechanical engineer and designer. While Octavia works as a martial arts teacher at the YMCA. They both finished college and graduated the same year and soon after got married.

"So is my dad giving you a hard time?" Clarke joked.

"Nah, he's cool. A real down to earth kind of guy, you know. Besides, secretly he says that I'm one of his best employees." Raven shrugs.

"That's good."

Octavia who stood right behind her wife spoke up, "And how have you two been, it's like when we graduated we lost contact with each other. What's new?"

Lexa motions them to Aden, "Well, not much has changed."

"No way...you've got a kid? Wait, let me guess, one of you slept with some dude and ended up with a kid?" Octavia tried to guess.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Mi amor, the kid looks like he's eight years old and they've been married for what, a year? Es imposible."

"Oh si, es verdad. Lo siento." She smiles.

It was true, neither Lexa nor Clarke cheated on each other to reproduce a child. Lexa adopted Aden when he was three years old. He was found on the door step of an old church, apparently some people who didn't live in town dropped him off there and ran away. She soon found him seconds later and gave him a home, she's been his mom ever since and now that she married Clarke, she became his mommy too. Lexa was like a father figure to Aden and Clarke was like mother figure to him.

"It's no problem, I'll introduce you. Aden, sweetie, come and meet our friends!"

Aden goes to his mom and Fish follows him, "Yes, mommy?"

"Aden, these are our friends, Raven and Octavia Reyes. Guys, this is Aden, our son."

Aden sees them and smiles, "Hi."

"Hello, Aden it's good to met you. I'm Raven, this is my wife Octavia."

She smiles, "Hello Aden."

"Hi."

"Come on join us, we have plenty of food. So tells us what have you two been up to in the past few years?" Clarke asked.

Both Raven and Octavia smiled and said, "Nothing much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for those who don't know Spanish:
> 
> Mi amor - My love 
> 
> Es imposible - It's impossible
> 
> Oh si, es verdad - Oh yeah, that's right
> 
> Lo sineto - I'm sorry 
> 
>  
> 
> See ya later...


	4. ¿Que Quieres En La Vida?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New heroes make their appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter means, "What do you want in life?" For those who don't know Spanish.

**Chapter 4 \- ¿Que Quieres En La Vida?**

Saturday night about 11 o'clock, there's a robbery at the Polis Bank just five minutes before the alarm system sounds. Two men with black ski masks were unlocking the vault with all the city's money is as well as the civilians money, here it was kept. They were cleaver enough to turn off cameras and knocked out security with just a drugged cup of coffee. However they still had to turn off the alarms without setting them off. And they did. 

Opening the vault, they entered the room and it was full of small deposit lockers where everyone's savings were. Unlocking them, they took the money and tried to make a break for it, but one of them got a little too greedy and decided to rob the rest of it. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by someone on the ceiling. When one guy stepped out of the vault, that person shot an arrow to him in order to drop the bag of money. The guy took out his gun, and points to where the arrow came from but no one was there, so he motions for his partner to get out of the bank because someone was here. He's partner didn't listened and kept getting more cash. 

Then there was an another who's watching him, the guy shot that person but they were gone too. The man was starting to freak out, and as he called for his partner, he, again didn't listen until he started shooting at nothing. The guy came out of the vault, pissed because his partner was wasting bullets because he thinks there's someone else inside. He says that no one is here, and he was being an idiot but then, ha ha, the voices came from the shadows and it wasn't theirs.

"You've got that right," One of them said, dropping down from ceiling. The mysterious person started kicking one of the asses. The second man who came out of the vault was about to shoot the vigilante but then another voice came out of nowhere. "Oye cabrón," and the man looked and gasped, "¿Que quieres en la vida?" And then there was a punch to the face.

All four of them started to rumble, eventually it took about a few minutes until the two armed robbers were unconscious, the money was safe and the two vigilantes turned the cameras back on and the alarms. With the alarms off, the security guards woke up and saw who tried to rob the bank. They've hurried down and found the two men tied up, the money still in the bag, the vault open and a note that says, 'we've robbed the bank.'

The two vigilance escaped. By the time the Sky Princess and the Commander came, Chief Lincoln Woods told them what happened. 

Just then they got a call, someone was trying to rob the museum at 12th street. They all raced down there, and found that the people who tried to rob the Museum of the Conclave were tied up and unconscious. 

"Something's going on here. Two robberies in one night, and no one saw anything. This has to be Vortex' doing." The Commander said.

Lincoln comes out, "Impossible. Vortex is imprisonment how can he do this?"

"The Commander and I have been at odds with Vortex since our last encounter, but the chief has a point. This just doesn't seem like his style."

The Commander shakes her head, "I still say it's him. Who else do we know who'd do something like this...?"

Then one of the officers came to Lincoln, "Sir, you might want to see this!"

"What is it?"

"It seems like the people who tried to rob the museum didn't turn off the cameras when they did. I found this..." 

The officer shows them a clip from one of the cameras and it showed two vigilantes fighting the robbers off and knocking them out, but their faces was covered in shadows for that whole time.

Lincoln sighs, "Looks like Vortex is the least of our problems."

The Commander and Sky Princess looked at the footage and said nothing.

* * *

The two vigilantes disappeared into the night, heading to a street corner, there they started to unmask themselves. 

"That was incredible."

Smiling, "No, you're incredible. Te Amo."

"Yo también te amo."

And they kiss.

* * *

The Commander and Sky Princess head back home knowing full well that they're job was not over, they knew the two vigilantes will show themselves again, well at least the Commander was vigilant about it. 

"Baby, you have got to get some sleep."

Lexa hasn't left her eyes off the screen, "I'll sleep when I find them."

Clarke goes to her wife, she wrapped her arms around her waist and rest her head on her shoulder, "Hon, we'll find them tomorrow night. Please, I need you now. Besides, I thought you wanted to catch up on our third honeymoon, hm."

Lexa sighs, "Alright, alright, we'll find them tomorrow night, but Clarke, if anything shows up..."

"I know, baby, I know."

* * *

The next day, Clarke and her family went to the zoo because Aden insisted in going but Lexa wanted to stay home and see if those two vigilantes were still out there. But she had a heated discussion with her wife and did what she told her to do, to come with them to the zoo.

Lexa had Fish locked in his cage so as to not make a mess while they were gone. 

By the time they headed to the zoo, Clarke has been constantly scolding Lexa for having any superhero device our their family day. This was the third maybe fourth time Clarke's caught Lexa doing hero work, she told her the next time she catches her doing hero work on their family time, she was going to sleep on the sofa. 

She had no choice but to give in to her wife's determine plea, as much as she loves her, she hated sleeping by herself on the couch. 

So they enjoyed their day in the zoo, they saw the animals, eat, went to the restroom, the animals again, eat and so on... Aden got shirts, vanilla ice cream with rainbow sprinkles and balloons at the zoo stores. 

Clarke got a shirt, a couple of stuffed animals and dozens of family photos, while Lexa got a hot dog she just finished and a Smirnoff beer she was about finished with, she had a bit of an attitude she's trying to hide from her wife and son. 

Finally after a long day at the zoo, Aden was hungry again, even after he finished his ice cream. Clarke was ok with it and they decided to get that pizza he wanted, with extra cheese and pepperoni. Luckily the pizza shop was just across the street, unfortunately, there were police sirens driving through that street, seven cars, maybe an ambulance or two.

"Feds? At this hour?" 

Clarke looks to Lexa and she had that face, Lexa had that Commander face, and she knew something was up. Even during all of her constant digging on the two mysterious vigilantes, and the constant crap of Clarke taking her crime tracker devices, she knew. However she tried to avoid it, tried to stop the hero bit so that they could have a family day, so that they can have a _real_ family day, but she was wrong, there will be something, there will _always_ be something some asshole's trying to fuck up the peaceful society of Polis because they have nothing better to do. With sirens loud and in charge, they've agreed, Lexa even said it... They've agreed, that if anything comes up, crime related, they do their jobs, and that is to protect this city. Lexa and Clarke stare for moments, until Clarke gave the signal, and she nods and goes to the scene.

"Mom! Mommy where's she going?" Aden said worried.

Clarke shushes him, "It's ok son, she's going to be fine."

* * *

Lexa runs through the street following the cars and the people, knowing that going as the Commander in broad daylight was bad idea, so she had to go as Lexa Woods. 

There was a shooting at a hotel on Boston Rd, the crowd was there, wondering and asking questions wanting to know what is going on, the cops were trying to keep them away from the crime scene and there was cameras everywhere. Lexa knew she couldn't get in the front door so, she ran to the back, sneaking in the alley and up the fire escape on the next building and jumps to an open window, rolling in safely. Luckily Clarke didn't take her watch, and she contacted Alie. It was just a few minutes until she told her where the shot was sound. 

Lexa ran to the third floor and in room 48, the door was open and the body was gone. The room was a mess and there was no one inside until she checked the bathroom and there was a man in the tub full of his blood. Lexa came out of the room just in time to see the two vigilantes down the hall. One of them bled on the arm and the other carried them. They see Lexa and make a break for it, Lexa follows. They ran all the way to the parking lot inside the building with the gate open, the one who got shot was put to the floor and wrapped a cloth around the wound. Lexa finally finds them and she starts to attack them.

Lexa fighting like if she was trained in the military, the other fought in a style of Tai Chi or karate or something. The second did the same thing, and sooner rather than later, Lexa was fighting two of them at the same time.

It took forever to fight her off, Lexa started bleeding but that didn't stop her. She fought the one who got shot and punched the wounded arm making the vigilant cry out in pain, the other fought Lexa but it was more aggressive like. Lexa was found on her back, bleeding in her nose and a bit in her mouth, the other vigilant put their foot on her neck squeezing tight, "¿Que quieres en la vida?" Lexa struggles with the foot to get it off, but it was the other who stopped it, "Overwatch no!"

Overwatch, apparently is the guys name. Overwatch stopped and went to the other, grabbed them and carried in the arms bridal style and flew out of the parking lot in a jet pack. 

Lexa struggles to stand, her body is sore and she can barely walk, but she gets out of there before anyone sees her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for those who don't know Spanish: 
> 
> Oye cabrón - Hey fucker  
> Te amo - I love you  
> Yo también te amo - I love you too 
> 
>  
> 
> Later...


	5. The Reyes'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to house Reyes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll take a break from the Clexa family for a while and head to the Octaven family instead...

**Chapter 5 \- The Reyes'**

That very same evening just after the shooting, running and fighting Lexa Woods in the parking lot, Overwatch and the other vigilant returned home, to their small headquaters in the cul de sac, luckily no one saw them sneaking in to a home. Opening the garage door, Overwatch closed and locked it. Taking the injured one inside the house and down to the basement. The lights automatically turn on and Overwatch puts the other on the table and works on getting the bullet out.

"You shouldn't have done that." 

"And you shouldn't have taken a bullet for me, I told you my suit is bullet proof." Overwatch goes to the partner and gets to work, taking off the cloth and getting something to clean the blood off. 

The other looks to Overwatch, "Take it off."

"Artemis I--" Overwatch looks but tries not to. Artemis, is the name of the other. 

"Take it off."

Overwatch sighs, and does what Artemis says. Taking off the mask, the brown hair got in the way but it was off nonetheless, and puts it on the table next to Artemis. Overwatch revealed the face. The person who is disguised as Overwatch was in fact Raven Reyes. Which means that Artemis is in fact Octavia Reyes, and she lowered her mask.

"That's better." She said. Raven smiled and looked away. "Hey. I'm serious about what I said. You shouldn't have done that."

Raven nods, "I know, I know."

"If you know, then why did you do that?" She asked.

Raven was lost for words but she tried, "I was -- it-it was reaction -- I -- when I saw you get shot, I -- and then she -- I overstepped, I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Ray, you almost killed her."

"I know!" She snapped but calmed down, "I know, I jus -- it was an accident and I panicked, okay? When that fucker started shooting at me, you took it when you pushed me out of the way. I wanted to go after him but I was more concerned about you -- Lexa finding us in the hall and attacking you, I -- I lost control. That shouldn't have happened, I'm sorry O." 

Octavia sigh, "You're right, it shouldn't have, we don't kill civilians, mi amor. The thing is when you tried, you scared the shit out of me, you almost crossed a line, and I was starting to fear that I was going to lose you if you ever did."

Raven was beginning to show strong emotions, "Lo siento."

She cocked an eye brow, "You haven't been drinking again have you?"

Raven nods as she stutters, "N-no, no, I-I swear I haven't."

"Because I don't want to have to see you threatening to kill yourself, because I will kick your ass if you do, Ray."

"I swear to you, Tavie, I swear I haven't taken not one drink. I swea --" Raven started to break down, and Octavia brings her a hug to calm her. 

"Shh, it's okay, mi vida, it's okay. No llores amor."

Raven cries in her arms, "No quiero perderte, Octavia."

She rubs the back of her head, and shushes, "You're not going to lose me, Ray, you're not going to lose me."

* * *

After helping Octavia with her wound and all of the moping around, Raven leans against the table for support as her wife stands behind her. With an ok, she moves her hair to the side and takes out some sort of chip from the back of Raven's neck, saying, "Ascende superius." 

The chip removed the suit off of her and stored itself inside the chip, making Raven feel her legs giving out. She struggles to stand long enough for Octavia to bring her wheelchair. Carefully, she puts her on it and she sits down as she let out her breath of relaxation. The mask was the only thing that can't be inside the chip so it was placed in a display case, with Octavia's Artemis' bow, gauntlets and clothes in a specially designed suitcase where they both put their superhero gear in. The chip was inside, the mask of Overwatch as well as Octavia's things too.

It was always placed on the desk and locked away in a trunk. 

Leaving from the basement, they head upstairs from the living room to the kitchen. The basement had a freight elevator that leans up/down, and because of Raven's injuries, they had the whole place fixed with an electric stair that's connected to the staircase that leans to the second floor and down to the first. A freight elevator that leans to the living room to the basement, that leans to the garage. And since she's in a wheelchair, she has two of them, one for downstairs and leaving house, and one on the second floor where she can use to ride to the bedroom and bathroom if need be.

Heading to the kitchen, Octavia goes to the fridge for some water, she sees the phone messages from her mom's number. "Mama called."

"Oh yeah?"

"She left about three messages. Here you go babe." Octavia says as she passes a water bottle to Raven.

Octavia plays the saved messages on the answering machine, *"You've reached Raven and Octavia Reyes, we're not here right now so please leave a message and we'll get back to you."*

There's a beep, and then a voice, *"Octavia, it's your mother, I was calling to make sure you and Raven were okay and that if you will be able to make it to the restaurant this evening. Okay bye."*

"We had a dinner date?" Raven questioned.

*"Octavia, it's me again, listen your brother is coming too and his wife so please try to make it. We'll see you there."*

"Oh crap, I'm going to have to listen to--"

*"Octavia, this is Melinda, you're mom just went to the shower, she told me to tell you that we'll be at Red Lobster at 5 down at Red Oak PL, so try to make it, she's expecting the whole family to come. Bye."* 

She sighs, "What time is it?" 

"Almost three."

"OK so we got time, go and hit the shower and I will be there in a bit."

"O, I know how to take a shower." She chuckled.

She smiled, "Yes but you a hard time getting in and out of it. Now go."

Raven rolls upstairs and Octavia follows but not before the phone rings, "I'll get it, it's probably her right now."

"Tell her I said hi."

She picks up the phone, "Hello? Hey mama, how are you?"

*"I'm fine, sweetie. Did you get my messages? I've been trying to call you but you didn't answer."*

"I know mama, it's just that we've been busy, and..."

*"Yeah, busy in the sheets."*

She gasps, "Mama! That's not what's happening."

She giggles at the other end, *"Relax, I'm teasing. I'm sure she's probably recovering from your sexual activities this morning."*

"Mama!"

She laughed at the other end, *"Okay, okay, last one. Seriously, how is she, both of you?"*

"We're fine, mama, Raven says hi by the way."

*"Well tell her hi too. Now that we got that out of the way, are you two still coming with us to the restaurant?"*

She sighs, "We are mama, we just didn't know it was today."

*"You better come, I want the whole family there, we never spend time together anymore and I really miss my kids."*

"We miss you too, mama. Look I promise we'll be there, okay, Raven is just getting in the shower and I'll be in after and we'll see you then okay?"

*"Alright baby, we going to head over now so call me when you're close. Love you."*

Octavia smiles, "Love you too, mama." 

She hangs up the phone and sighs, Raven calls her and she goes upstairs. She see her in the bathroom trying to get in the tub, Octavia comes to her side and helps. She tells her what her mom said and Raven starts to laugh at the jokes she made about their sex life. Octavia felt a little embarrassed but she shrugged it off.

* * *

After they both had a separate shower, they got dressed and headed for the car, Roxanne, Raven's pride and joy.

Driving off to the restaurant, they called and met Octavia's mom, Aurora and her step mother Melinda. 

Yes. Octavia and Bellamy has two moms. Reason being, Aurora was married to their father for years and he's the biological dad of both the Blake siblings, however when Octavia was a year old, Mr. Blake died in a car crash. Struggling to survive, Aurora had to get a job and pay for rent in the apartment they lived. She, herself raise both kids on her own, and although it was hard and nearly impossible, she made it work. When the kids got a little older, she met a woman at a bar one night named Melinda Warren. A lawyer who found an interesting attraction to Aurora. The two went on adult dates and family dates together, Melinda getting to know the kids Aurora loves so much, they took a friendly way of saying that we like you and as long as their mom was happy, they were happy too. Eventually, Melinda and Aurora got really close, spending nights at each other's homes until one night Aurora popped the question, asking Melinda to marry her and she excepted. They've been happily married ever since. 

"Hey, my girls are here."

She smiles, "Mama! Hey mom."

Melinda smiles, "Hey baby. Raven, how are you?"

"I'm good, Melinda. Aurora."

"How's the legs, are you still going to the therapist?" She asked worried.

Raven tries to hide the sigh, "Still not moving, and yes, I have been going to the therapist. But I'm not pressing on hope, I mean, let's face it, I'll never be able to walk again."

Octavia hates seeing Raven act like this and Aurora and Melinda too. In fact, Aurora who works as a doctor at the hospital who as been endlessly trying to find a cure or some way in fixing Raven's legs. Melinda who is involved in Raven's case, works endlessly in getting back at her old boss for what happened to her through legal rights. "Well don't give up, Raven, the case is still open and my partners and I are working endlessly to make sure that your old boss gets what he deserve, I can promise you that."

"Melinda, you don't have to --"

"Please, Raven, you're family, there's nothing I wouldn't do for family." She said and the two of them went inside to wait for Bellamy and Echo.

Raven sighs, "She shouldn't be doing this, he's not going to budge."

"Cariño, don't say that. Just humor her, okay, she's right you know, what he did to you wasn't fair. Okay? That place had no life insurance policy on its employees; he smoked in the shop in which he wasn't supposed to; you got hurt during work because of him, because of the fire and the car and he doesn't care. Raven, he's been mistreating his employees, making you work for hours with no break whatsoever, I mean..."

"Bien. You've made your point, but I was trying to avoid all of that."

Octavia puts her hand on Raven's shoulder and she grabs it, "Mi amor, we're just trying to help."

"Lo sé, Tavie, lo sé," Raven said, "Venga, they're waiting."

They went inside the restaurant ad after about three minutes, Bellamy and his wife came and they all finally enjoyed a family get together. During dinner, Bellamy kept talking about football and his career, and Octavia, as always, groaned at the constant babble of her brother's football stories until finally Echo cut the conversation saying that she's pregnant with their twin babies, Luke and Camille. Everyone was surprised and happy to hear the good, no, exciting news. Octavia just said that she was going to spoiled them senselessly. 

* * *

Meanwhile, before the dinner of the Blake/Reyes family, Lexa was still trying to get away from the crime scene. She did, however, managed to get away but unfortunately she was still feeling the pain she endured from Overwatch and Artemis. 

She kept stumbling over empty trash cans, and broken gate fences in an ally until she held on to a telephone pole just to stand up. Just then, the Sky Princess showed up just in time to help. Lexa asked if Aden was ok, and Clarke said that he is and safe at her mother's house. With that she took Lexa out of there and headed home to help heal the wounds, and figure out what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you later...
> 
> Spanish translation:  
> Bien - Alright.  
> Lo sé - I know.  
> Venga - Come on.  
> Cariño - Sweetie.


	6. Expect The Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa have dinner with the Reyes'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's instincts are never wrong, and she always listens to them.

**Chapter 6 \- Expect The Unexpected**

That very same evening, the Sky Princess and Lexa made back to the Flame, just in time before the cops showed up to the hotel after the shooting and her encounter with Overwatch and Artemis. 

She was carried to the table and groaned in pain, "Careful. Just stay right there I'll get the stuff."

Lexa did what Clarke said. When she came back, she was on the table waiting, "Shit, that hurts." Lexa said as Clarke puts the alcohol on the cuts.

"You're just lucky I came in time to get your ass out of there before the cops showed up."

"Clarke we've agreed about this, if anything came up on those two..." Lexa groaned.

Clarke looks to her, "I know honey, still you would have been killed."

Lexa huffs, "You know that will never happen. The Commander will live on." 

"Stop talking like that."

"Why?"

She looks at her again, "Because I hate when you talk about your death like that. It scares me."

Lexa cups her face, "Clarke I'm sorry. I didn't want to scare you, you know that."

Clarke kisses her, "I know. That's why you're such a big jerk."

"But I'm your jerk." She smiles. Clarke smiled too. 

After the treatment, Clarke patched up her wounds and she got off the table and went to the computer to reenacted what happened earlier.

"So what happened? I was worried."

Lexa groans, "There was a shooting in the hotel a few blocks away, lots of people. I had to get in through the back, luckily no one saw."

"Ok, that's good. What else?"

"I went inside to the third floor, room 48, and -- Clarke that room was a disaster, ok? The whole room was trashed, and there was a body in the tub covered in blood and when I came out, I saw them."

"The murderer...?"

"No, those two vigilantes. They tried to run but I followed them to the garage parking lot. We've fought, possibly for a few hours, I almost died but one of them stopped the attack and they ran off."

Clarke grabs her arm, "Lexa..."

"Clarke I'm alright, obviously. If it wasn't for one of them, I might not have made it." She reassures her. She goes to the computer and pulls up the footage from before, "I did, in fact, managed to get one of their names... Overwatch, what appears to be a bluish-purple android of some sort with brown hair and the other with the arrows was the one who saved my life."

She nods, "Ok so what do we do?"

"We wait it out, find out what we can and take them out."

"If they are a threat, you mean?"

Lexa looks to her then nods, "Yeah, if they pose as a threat."

* * *

Monday, Lexa drops Aden to school at the same time, Luna drops off Tris. After the kids left, Luna looks to Lexa for a second and she turns to leave, Luna follows her.

"Lexa...? Lexa wait."

She doesn't look at her, "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Luna nods, "Okay I deserve that. Listen I just wanted you to know that staying with Tris isn't the same as seeing her, you can still see her if you want to." 

"If? You make it sound like I have a choice."

"You do. I won't stop you from seeing her, you know that."

Lexa finally looks to her, "Do I? Clearly you've forgotten that it was you who told me to stay away from her and now after all these years you're telling me that I get to see her? What is this, some kind of joke? Because let me tell you something, it's not funny."

"I know five years is a bit harsh, but --"

"No! You don't know, you have no fucking clue. You have absolutely no idea of what this has done to me, what this - your family - have done to my life. Tris was the only one and you took her from me because I was the irresponsible one, because of one small mistake, a mistake in which I had no control over. Now all of a sudden, you've changed your mind?"

"I was protecting my daughter Lexa. I don't want her to get hurt." Luna was stern.

Lexa gets on her bike and starts it, "Too late."

She drives off. Luna stands there watching her drive off and she turns to leave.

* * *

Back at the Reyes', Raven was in her workshop at Sky Empire working on the latest design for her bosses. Mr. Griffin walks in to see his employees at work, until he catches his attention towards Raven's blueprints.

"Working hard Reyes?" He says.

Raven stops what she's doing and speaks, "Oh! Yeah boss, just trying to keep busy. Wouldn't want to disappointed you."

"I can see that. This is what you're working on?"

She rolls to him, "Yes sir."

"It's pretty good."

"Really?"

"Yeah, could save a lot of energy in the city. Keep it up."

Raven nods, "Thank you. I will boss." As soon as he left Raven sighed and got back to work. One the employees answers the phone and calls for her, "Yo Reyes! You got a call!"

"Thanks Sanchez! Hello, Raven speaking?" She answers the phone.

*"Hola mi amor it's Octavia."*

She smiles, "I know, how are you hermosa?"

*"I'm ok, I just wanted to call you, make sure you were ok? Te extraño."*

"Yo también Tavie. But you know I'm working I'll be fine." Raven said.

*"That's what you said last time and you got hurt because of it."*

"Tavie, I'll be ok, alright? Besides I'm on the ground not up on ladders. Or under anything." She shakes her head.

Octavia sighs through the phone, *"Ok ok, I get it. I just get worried that's all. Finding you in the hospital when you got injured really scared me you know? I was afraid I was going to lose you. I kept praying and asking God to just please give her back to me, to please bring my Raven back to me."*

She nods, "I know amor. And God answered your prayer. I'm still here with you. Keep having faith, Tavie, you know He's protecting us."

*"I know, I'm sorry. I just don't want to think about that day in the hospital. Anyways um, the real reason I called is because of Clarke."*

Raven was puzzled, "Clarke? Why?"

*"Well, she invited us to dinner to catch up on old times but I wanted to make sure you're ok with it before I say anything."*

"Of course I'm ok with it. What time is it?" She chuckled.

*"5:00 at Chuck E. Cheese. She's bringing the kid with them."*

"What, the mini Commander has no school tomorrow?" Raven cocked a brow.

Octavia started laughing, *"I'm gonna tell her you said that. No he has no school tomorrow. So can you make it?"*

"Of course baby. I got a couple of hours to kill so I'll be home on time."

*"Ok I'll see at home. I love you."*

She smiles, "I love you too."

Sanchez making fun of her by making kissing sounds, "Ooh I love you." 

"Sanchez if you don't shut up, I'm gonna stuff a rocket into your car." Raven jokes. 

Sanchez laughed and they went back to work. 

* * *

After a long day, of kicking bad guys and taking names, the girls retreated to a family outing at Chuck E. Cheese. 

As Lexa waiting for the other two to show up, Clarke and Aden were having fun playing the arcade games, in their hands were at least 15 tickets. Clarke saw Lexa's concern face, "Hon, what is it? Why do you have that face?"

Lexa cocked a brow, "It's the only face I got Clarke."

Clarke looked annoyed, "You know what I mean. Are you still thinking about that night?"

"It keeps my head in focus. Besides something doesn't seem right."

Clarke shrugged, "I'm sure they're in traffic and got held up. It happens."

"Maybe."

"Lexa, what are you getting at?"

Lexa nods, "Have you notice they have been acting strange ever since we saw each other in the park? Something's up and I don't like it."

Clarke smiled, "They're our friends. What could be strange about that?"

"Well, you may not see it but, never doubt my instincts. Something's wrong here." Lexa said as her arms were crossed. 

Clarke kissed her cheek, "I never doubt your instincts. Now come on, our son's waiting. I'm sure Raven and Octavia will show up soon."

After a couple of rounds at the skee ball and Mariokart games, Raven and Octavia showed up finally at Chuck E. Cheese. They saw Clarke, Lexa and Aden near the arcade machines. "Clarke! Hey!" 

Clarke saw her friends an greeted them, "Hey! I'm glad you made it. I was worried you wouldn't."

"You kidding? You're our friends, of course we be here." Raven said as she hugged her.

Octavia hugged her next, "We wouldn't have if you didn't call. I mean, my god, I love Chuck E. Cheese."

"Oh please. She loves this place more than she does me." 

"That's not true, Ray."

Clarke was confused. "I took her to Chuck E. Cheese for her 10th birthday to meet Chuck E. and she could not stop smiling. She had completely, fell in love with Chuck E." Raven said.

"Well, I -- that's true but, -- I did fell in love with a giant mouse but, he didn't give me my first kiss." Octavia smiled.

Clarke had made an 'oh' with her mouth and looked to Raven. "Yea, that's true. I did kiss her."

"Our first." Octavia smiled as she held Raven's shoulder with her hand and she held her hand on hers.

Clarke clears her throat, "Oh well, congrats. It's very romantic. You know, for ten year old girls. Oh, uh Octavia, what happened to your arm?"

Octavia got a little nervous, but had a clear voice, "Oh, I had an accident with one of my students at my martial arts class. We used sais in our training."

Lexa came in while they were talking, she had Aden's tickets in her hand while he was playing a shooting game. She greeted them and they've spent the rest of the day playing arcade games and eating pizza and gathering tickets.

Of course what really got peoples attention was Lexa playing a virtual shooting game by herself, the walking dead, having 34175926 points and it was only going higher and higher. Everyone was cheering and wowing at her impressive shooting at the zombies on the big screen, reloading, ducking, shooting, reloading again, she even started showing off by moving as if she knows where and when they'll come out. by the time the last zombie came out, she killing it, winning the game by 50000000 points an ultimate recorder. 

After their day at Chuck E. Cheese, they ate more pizza and bought a new toy with the tickets they've won. Clarke and Lexa said goodbye to Raven and Octavia as they went home.

Clarke smiled but it went away as soon as Lexa had that look in her eyes, "Babe, what is it?"

Lexa nods, "Octavia. She had a wound on her arm didn't she?"

* * *

Octavia and Raven were about a few minutes away from home, it was dark and they were in the car. They listen to music in the car and were talking about the day.

As soon as they parked in the street in front of their house, Octavia took out the wheelchair for Raven and sat her down. They soon started to roll up to the house when a bomb exploded inside. The impact was powerful enough to knock over Raven's chair to the ground and Octavia just a few feet away from her. 

The house was on fire, and their ears were ringing and they were laying on the concrete floor. They've watched as the house burned.

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later...
> 
> Sorry for any miss spelling.


	7. Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Octavia's house burned. Lexa and Clarke learn the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raven's revenge  
> Lexa's background....

**Chapter 7 \- Secrets Revealed**

Previously on Season 2...

After their day at Chuck E. Cheese, they ate more pizza and bought a new toy with the tickets they've won. Clarke and Lexa said goodbye to Raven and Octavia as they went home.

Clarke smiled but it went away as soon as Lexa had that look in her eyes, "Babe, what is it?"

Lexa nods, "Octavia. She had a wound on her arm didn't she?"

* * *

Octavia and Raven were about a few minutes away from home, it was dark and they were in the car. They listen to music in the car and were talking about the day.

As soon as they parked in the street in front of their house, Octavia took out the wheelchair for Raven and sat her down. They soon started to roll up to the house when a bomb exploded inside. The impact was powerful enough to knock over Raven's chair to the ground and Octavia just a few feet away from her. 

The house was on fire, and their ears were ringing and they were laying on the concrete floor. They've watched as the house burned.

And now...

The house was still on fire and Octavia and Raven were still on the ground because of the blast they took. Octavia was the first to get up and she looked at Raven who was knocked out and then she saw their home on fire. She got up and ran to it, Raven saw Octavia running to the burning house and called out to her. "Octavia!"

* * *

Lexa and Clarke got home safe and put Aden to bed. He was fast asleep when they got there, they closed the door to their son's room and were about half way down the hall when Alie called them.

**"Commander, there have been reports about a fire."**

"Where?"

**"The Reyes residence."**

Clarke and Lexa looked to each other and ran the the Flame and geared up. Lexa got to her cycle, "Alie, watch Aden closely and lock down the house until we return."

**"Of course Commander."**

Lexa aka the Commander and Clarke aka Sky Princess raced to the home of their friends. On their way there they could see, smoke coming from the house nearly two blocks away. Raven was on the ground trying to crawl her way to Octavia. 

Sky Princess landed and asked what happened to Octavia. "Raven, Raven where's Octavia?"

"She's inside. Hurry!"

Without hesitation, the Sky Princess flew into to house. The Commander showed up a second later and assisted Raven. She got off her cycle and ran to her, "Reyes, what are you doing?"

"I have to save her. Octavia needs my help." Raven grunted as she crawls to the house.

She stops her from going any further, "You can't save her like this! You'll never make it!"

"I have to try!"

"No! Raven!" 

Then there was another explosion, the Commander covered Raven from the blast and within moments out came the Sky Princess with Octavia in her arms. She was carrying something in her arms and she wouldn't let go of it. She flew away, and Raven got back in the car with Lexa's help and drove back to their home.

* * *

Inside, they went to the Flame, Lexa told Alie to prepare the medical equipment they needed for Octavia. 

Clarke was a professional, she knew what she was doing. Which is why she has a degree in medicine. She got right to work with her friend, Lexa and Raven stayed close by but Raven was more worried then them.

After a few hours, Clarke gave the ok to her friend and Octavia was alright. She slept on the table, breathing normally as Raven rolled to her side. "She's going to be ok right?"

Clarke nods, "Yes. She was in there a little too long and got a few burn marks which should heal in a few days. She nearly inhaled the smoke but it wasn't enough to cause damage to her lungs. She should be fine, she just needs to rest for now."

Raven sighs and exhales her breath. "I should have gone in after her then maybe..."

"You wouldn't have made it in time."

"I could have done something!" She yelled.

Lexa yelled back, "You would have gotten yourself killed, Reyes!"

"Who cares! It's better than having to see my wife like this!"

Clarke held Lexa's shoulder as she rolled her eyes and sighed. Clarke calmly said, "Do you have any idea who could have done this?"

"No. But when I find him, I'll kill him."

Lexa crossed her arms, "That's not going to solve anything."

"No! You don't know what it's like to be a cripple! To have no use of your legs while the person you love gets into danger, and you just sit there doing nothing!" Raven yells to her.

"You're right I don't know! I don't know what it's like to be in your shoes, to be helpless in the face of danger while the people I care about are in danger. But I do know what it's like to kill. That fire inside you starts to build when someone you know gets killed and the only thing in your mind is vengeance. The only word that repeats in your head every time, day and night, until it becomes your ultimate goal and the only way to satisfy that goal is to kill. And believe me, once you've had that first kill, it doesn't go away. It doesn't change anything except your innocence. If you do this, if you kill someone, there will be blood on your hands that you can never wash off." Lexa said sternly. 

Raven angrily said, "You say that like you've done it before."

There was a long pause before she answered, "I have. The point I'm trying to make is that when you kill someone, it stays with you. It doesn't go away and you can't take it back. You're not a killer Reyes so stop acting like you are."

With that she left then alone and changed clothes before she went upstairs to the main floor. Clarke looks towards her friend, she sighs, "She's right you know. You're not a killer Raven."

"A lot has changed over five years."

* * *

Clarke stays for a moment then leaves to follow Lexa to the living room where she sits in her chair, staring at the fireplace. She wasn't in her costume and sat right next to her. Clarke could tell her wife is in a deep thought. "You want to tell me what's bothering you?"

"It's nothing."

"Lexa, we don't keep secrets from each other you know it doesn't go well. Tell me."

Lexa took a long pause, she kept looking into the fire of the fireplace, and sighs, "Do you remember the first time I left home, after Aden's birthday and our honeymoon? I caught a letter from an old friend, saying that his daughter was in trouble by some really bad people and he asked for my help. The police could do nothing. He's pleaded with them to help his daughter and they shut him down. About a month after he contacted me. Took the first plane to Empire City and I found out that she was involved with the Russians, selling illegal drugs, including herself. When I confronted her she turned her back to me. She said that she was doing it for her father. He was sick. Been in the hospital for years and he's life insurance wasn't going to cover him for much longer. I gave her a choice, she refused and things didn't go so well."

"What happened?"

Lexa sighed, "It turned out that her father wasn't sick, he was just a dirty cop who was hired to take out the boss and he used me to get close to his daughter and the Russians to stop their organization. Said that if his daughter wasn't returned to him, he was going to shoot her and the Russian boss."

"And?"

"I shot him. Before I found out the real truth."

Clarke was confused, "What real truth?"

"She was pregnant. She told me the truth, saying that she took a job with the Russians was just a cover to hide the fact that she was pregnant with the Russian boss' kid. I thought I was doing the right thing, that I was giving back a child to her father, instead of taking him from her."

"What happened to her, after you killed her father?"

"She couldn't choose. As much as she loved her father, she couldn't leave. She told me, before when I saw her, that she was in love with the Russian boss and that she planned the whole thing. When I killed him, she felt no remorse and thanked me. Then she left with them. Until this day, I don't if killing him was the right thing or not."

Clarke was silent, Lexa was silent. The only thing was heard was the fire, maybe a clock or two. Sunshine meowing on the sofa.

* * *

Raven sat next to her wife on the table holding her hand, hoping and praying for her to wake up. She couldn't get the images out of her mind, Octavia doing into the house and her paralyze on the floor. 

She tries so hard not to cry, but she does cry, and she gets angry. She looks to the thing that Octavia got from their destroyed home and goes to open it.

Taking the chip and placing it on the back of her neck, "Ascende superius." Her suit comes on and she is able to stand. She grabs her metal mask and heads out. She flies out to her old job, the garage. It was closed tonight but she didn't care and started to destroy the place until the owner came outside after hearing the commotion. 

He comes out with a bat, "Who the hell are you?!"

Overwatch turned to him, and in her robotic voice, she said, "You took something from me. I'm here to get it back."

* * *

Back at the house, Clarke went to check on her friends and realized Raven wasn't there. She called to Lexa and she was given the news from Alie saying that Raven was at the garage, her old job.

Lexa told Clarke to stay, but she said that she won't make it in time so she went instead. 

Clarke flew to the garage just in time. Overwatch had kicked the crap out of the man and he was bleeding. She stood over him about to give him the final punch when Sky Princess made her appearance.

"Enough!"

Overwatch didn't turn around, "Stay out of this Princess."

"You know I can't do that."

"He deserves to die. It's no business of yours." She said angrily.

Sky Princess steps a little closer, "It became my business when you attacked that man."

"He's no different than the ones you've came at! He's the one who started all of this. He has to pay!"

"And he will. This is not the way to settle things. I know you're hurting, but it won't change anything. You know what the Commander said, killing isn't the answer."

Overwatch was about to strike when she was stopped again by the Sky Princess' voice, "Overwatch! Think about what you're doing. Think about her. Do you really want her to know that you've killed a man? This isn't justice, it's murder and if you murder him, she may never forgive you. Do you really want that?" 

She gave it a long thought, she thought of Octavia and what she would say if and when she finds out what Raven is about to do. Killing a man who has caused her so much pain even worse than her childhood. Raven lost so much, she couldn't lose Octavia too. Not now, not ever.

Overwatch lets go of him and ran away like a coward. She turned to Sky Princess, she sighs, "Let's go."

* * *

Lexa was with Octavia who was still unconscious, she checked her vitals and they were the same. She made sure she was comfortable, of course that's not what her eyes were looking at when she was looking for something for Octavia to change into something when she wakes up, but all she found was a bow and a yellow suit. The same suit and bow Lexa saw on the vigilante who was in the hotel. 

"Son of a bitch." She whispered. "I knew it." Looking towards the sleeping girl on the bed with the heart rate monitor beeping at a stead rate and IV fluids.

* * *

Meanwhile, the streets glimmer with lights in the night hour, up on the rooftop the city had an amazing view that would make God smile upon mankind's empire. 

There on the rooftop there's a billboard saying 'Mass Effect the movie; released on November 7th', and there's also where the Sky Princess and Overwatch stand in front of the billboard. The mechanical vigilante stood a bit to the edge of the roof as Sky Princess stands behind her. 

Overwatch shifts her head to the right, she kept her mask on and speaks in her robotic voice, "How long have you known?"

"The Commander. When the three of you fought that day in the hotel, she noticed that uh, your partner had a scratch on to the arm." She admitted.

"A bullet wound."

Sky Princess takes a few steps towards Overwatch, "The hell were you thinking? You two could have been killed."

"Better than standing by and do nothing."

"What's that supposed to mean...?"

Overwatch turned slowly, "Look just because you have powers don't make you better than us. This whole thing started during High School, when you stopped the billboard from falling on the football field on that raining day. That whole field nearly caught on fire by those live wires and you managed to make it out without a scratch. People still don't know what happened, at least until Octavia and I found out. Ever since that day, I've been kinda jealous."

Sky Princess was speechless, "You? Jealous?"

"Yeah, it's pretty stupid. I know. I stopped being jealous of you when I finally realized that not all people can be you." She admitted.

"Then why the hero business?"

"When I lost my legs, I felt powerless. Less of who I was. Lost my job, struggled to pay bills... Octavia wouldn't give up on me, convinced me to move forward. And when your dad gave me a job, I decided to make use of my skills as a mechanic."

Sky Princess nods, "You've made robotic legs."

Raven finally got her mask off, "I've made more than that. Of course it doesn't matter, Octavia's probably in coma because of me. I couldn't save her."

She then walks to her friend, whispering calmly, "There was nothing you could have done Raven. Octavia is strong, she'll be ok."

"I can't lose her, Clarke. I can't." Raven says with a tear to her eye.

* * *

Lexa was still with Octavia in the Flame, her eyes couldn't let go of her sleeping figure and at this point Lexa doesn't know what to do.

Finding out that one of Clarke's friends, probably both of them are in the hero business and didn't tell them.

She left the suitcase open, and stood to the side with her back to the table and her arms crossed. Lexa soon heard Octavia moan but only for a quick second until Clarke returned with Raven. The brunette stares at them, and examines Raven's robotic suit well, it was the exam and one she saw when she fought them in the garage of the hotel. Clarke went to her wife and saw the suit next her, with the yellow and red suit inside as well as the bow. She sighed, "So you know too?"

Lexa groaned, "I've already had my suspension. Question is, why didn't you tell us you two were doing this?"

Raven went to her unconscious wife's side, "We thought you retired from it. The city needed help with the minority crimes, since you put the real threat in prison. There wasn't much of a problem now."

"Not the point, Raven, you're not ready to take on being a hero."

"As I recall correctly, you weren't ready either Clarke." 

Clarke nods, "That's different and you know it. I was starting to learn how to control my powers, and I've made mistakes sometimes but I've learned to live up to them. Your human, Ray, you can't heal that quickly."

Raven pointed out, "Lexa's human too and she does the same thing you do."

"I was trained to fight since I was younger. Titus taught me a lot. He taught me how to survive." Lexa correctly said.

Raven scoffed, "Octavia is a teacher in martial arts, I've watched her fight too. And I've picked up a few things too. So don't come with that. I am be a crippled, but it doesn't mean I get to be useless."

Clarke calmly replied, "No one said you were useless Raven."

"You know, you nearly killed me right?"

Raven paused for a few minutes, she looked to her wife and held her hand, she sighed then looks to them, "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I don't want her here if-- when she wakes up."

Clarke nods, "We have extra rooms, we'll take her there. You two can stay here, if you want."

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later...


	8. Ripshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Octavia recovering from the fire, her wife going through phase. Meanwhile, a threat attacks the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raven's heartbroken.

**Chapter 8 \- Ripshot**

Within Lexa's and Clarke's home, Octavia rested her wounds after that accident they had with their house in smoke. Raven hasn't left the bedroom where she was brought in.

She just sat there, quietly as she heard the sounds of a heart monitor beeping. Watching Octavia breathing was all she could do at the moment. Octavia hasn't woken up. Raven was getting worried, she kept think that her wife may never wake up. She could not bare the thought of it.

Raven takes her wife's hand in hers and kisses the knuckles. She prays in Spanish to herself, with a heavy pain in her eyes and heart. She touches Octavia's forehead, taking the hair out if her eyes, whispering she says, "Please wake up Tavie. I need you." 

* * *

3:34 AM at night in the corporate building, a security man exits the building and heads for the garage. Starting his car with a button on his keys, he opens the back door and puts his backpack in back sit, once that was done, he opens the drivers door until he hears a voice in the shadows, "Another late night, Steve?"

"Huh?"

"Too bad it will be your last." 

He gasps, "You? Wait - What are you-- AAAAAHHHH!!!!"

The mysterious man laughs and walks away, leaving the security man, Steve, on the floor covered in his own blood. 

* * *

The next morning, the police were on the investigation of a crime scene in Wolfex, a billion dollar company in Polis. Searching for evidence to a murder in the parking lot, paramedics bag up the body; forensics dust for finger or foot prints; detectives ask what went down with the paramedics.

Lincoln was once of the officers on the case. Getting to scoop of the murder investigation, he was called out by name. 

"Chief Lincoln Woods?"

He looks back and sees a man in uniform, "What you got for me Shumway?"

Lieutenant Oliver (Liv) Shumway is kneeled next to the dead body with gloves. "Looks like a random stabbing. Victim's name is Steve Smith, a security guard at Wolfex. Was killed by a knife, no witnesses."

"Any idea on who?"

"None. We're questioning the co-workers now, see if they know anything." Shumway says as he gets up.

"So how well did you know the victim, Miss...?" Scott Maury said to an employee of Wolfex.

"Feeney, Laura Feeney. I'm a secretary for Wolfex. Been working for three years now. I come to work everyday at 7:10 after I get my coffee at 7 sharp. When I got to the garage in my car that's when I saw the body. Steve's a harmless soul, working the nightshifts, he would never hurt anyone. I don't know why anyone would kill him." She said as she sipped her coffee.

Another officer interviews a Mr. Nobile. Kent Nobile says, "I come in the same time as Laura, we take the same route to work. We saw the body just around the corner here. Steve was a good guy, always on time, very friendly with the staff. We've played a few rounds of poker on the weekends sometimes."

"I've told you all I know, officer. Steve was a security guard at my company that is all. Now if you will excuse me, I have a meeting to get to." A Ms. Dia Warner said with a rude attitude. 

"Well, if you know anything else, feel free to...let us know..." The cop said as he was shoved aside by Ms. Warner. "Well, that was rude." He said to himself.

Lincoln watches as Dia Warner walks away, until he's called by the paramedics. They said that what killed Steve Smith was a knife to the chest, but the knife looks unfamiliar. The police and the paramedics don't know what kind of a knife it is that killed Steve and that was still in his chest. 

Maury found cameras in the lot, it showed Steve talking to some guy possibly in his 20's or 30's with a hoodie so the cameras didn't see his face. The guy was very careful not to be seen. 

"This guy's smart. He knew the camera was behind him so he kept his hood on, stabbed Steve, then walked backwards away from the camera." Lincoln said. 

Maury agreed with him, "This guy must have studied the area and this was the only camera that caught him when he did it."

"Hey Chief, just got a call down at Greenfield. Another murder just hit the streets, think it's the same guy." Shumway says.

The cops rolled down to Greenfield, behind the deli store, a woman was found dead with the knife but it was in her neck. 

"Shit."

"Call a bus. Any ID on her?"

"Doesn't look like it. The medical might know more, maybe try to figure out what type of fucking knife this is." 

"Alright, I want to know if there were any witnesses within the area, interview everyone. I want this son of a bitch found now." 

"What are you going to do Chief?"

"I need to make a call."

* * *

Back at the house, Lexa has been in the Flame for almost all day. Trying to help Raven and Octavia figure out who set their home on fire. 

Clarke was upstairs with Aden in the kitchen having breakfast. He had his usual meal with orange juice. He saw his mama cleaning the dish in silence, he was a little worried.

"Mama?"

"Hm? What is it sweetie? Did your food get cold?"

"No, I..." Trying to find the right words, not sure how to respond, "Why is Aunt Raven and Aunt Octavia here, did something happen?"

Clarke finished the dishes, and faced her innocent son with a smile, "Their home burned down last night, so they're going to stay here for a while."

"I saw Aunt Octavia in the bed sleeping, and Aunt Raven looks sad. Is she going to be okay?" He asked.

"She's going to fine, son. Now come on, finish your food and go watch cartoons." Clarke kisses his head.

Lexa comes in to see the sight of her family. She smiles and comes in to kiss both of her favorite people. "Morning son. Morning baby. Oh, bacon."

"Hey, that's my bacon." Aden pouted.

Clarke lazily hits her wife, "Babe, don't take his food."

"I'm sorry, but I'm in a hurry. I need to head out." Lexa shrugged.

"Where you going?"

Knowing Aden's in the room, she had to cover her story because Lincoln just contacted the Commander not too long ago, "I have an errand to run Aden, I may be gone long day so you take care of your mom while I'm gone alright?"

"Ok mom. I will." Aden smiles.

Lexa messes up his hair, "Good boy. I'll call you when I come home, okay babe?"

Clarke nods and kisses her, "Alright baby."

She soon gets her keys, says she loves them and goes off out the door on her bike. When she gets far enough away and no one's around to see her, Lexa turned into the Commander and goes towards the location Lincoln told her about. About the time she got there it was about a quarter to 1, she saw the new chief of police and snuck behind him him on a telephone booth and the street light was not on so it works out in her favor.

"Chief Woods, I hear you wanted to see me?" She asked, crouching over on top of the booth with her hood on and scarf swaying in the wind.

Lincoln got shocked clutching his chest, "Jesus, don't you people do anything else besides sneaking in like that? And yes, I did wanted to see you. I need your help."

"I assume that this is about those murders that suddenly appeared early on today?" The Commander said.

Lincoln looked dumbfounded, "I see you're well informed." She didn't say anything so Lincoln continues, "Anyways, I called you in because I need your help. Two victims mysteriously killed by what appears to be knife of some kind. One victim, a man named Steve Smith was found dead in a garage parting lot of a building that he works for. The other is a female, 25, found dead behind a convenient store just few hours after. Both vics had the same looking blade embedded in them."

Commander puts her fingers to her chin, "And you can't identify the object of evidence? Do you have the weapon with you?"

Lincoln gives her the blade that was wrapped up in cloth. The Commander unwraps the blade just a little, "Impressive. The blade is incredibly sharp. Strong metal. And you're saying both vics were found with this in them, that this blade killed them?"

"Right. I was hoping you can figure out what kind of weapon we're dealing with."

"I see," She rewraps the weapon, "I'll let you know what I find."

Lincoln turns around and picks up his phone, "Yes? Okay I'm on my way." He then hangs up and turns to the Commander who is no longer there on top of the telephone booth.

* * *

The Commander rides to a dark alley where the wall opens up when she pushed on button on her motorcycle. She enters it and the wall closes. Riding in a tunnel she ends up inside the Flame. 

**"Welcome home Commander."**

"Hello A.L.I.E., I'm going to need your help on something if you don't mind." 

**"Certainly."**

"Can you run a weapon scan on this? I need to know what it's made of." Commander puts the weapon on the scanner. It takes a minute to scan and get a picture of the weapon on screen. 

**"Commander, I have completed the scan."**

"What you got for me?"

**"The blade in question is of a rare type of metal made of up alloy that was melted down by different types of metal, one of them includes titanium. However..."**

"However what?"

**"This particular contains traces of organic cells."**

Commander was shocked, "What? Organic cells?"

**"Yes. I have identified several traces of organic cells within the blade itself. The cells as well as the metal material are fused together to create this rare type of alloy."**

"Hmm. Can you scan the cells to determine the owner?"

**"I can."**

Commander sits at her chair, typing in on the large computer. "Please do. I'm going to see if it's connected to the victim in question. I found blood on the blade, and with Chief Lincoln's report on the first victim, I can determine who and what the person has in the system."

**"Very well."**

"Ah, I found it. Steve Smith, a security guard at Wolfex, found dead the parting lot at 3:34 AM. He's one of the two who was killed. The other is a Ms. Jane Goodmen, she also worked for Wolfex. The company is run by a Ms. Dia Warner, CEO of Wolfex. But what does this mean?" She muttered and she tries to put the pieces together.

A.L.I.E had just finished with the scanning and displayed the information on the cells found on the weapon. **"The suspect in question is a Mr. Willy Morton. He too worked for Wolfex as a mail boy until he was found asleep on the job, he was fired soon after."**

"Then that can only mean... A.L.I.E, can you find out where his hiding by using the blade's material scan?" She asked.

A.L.I.E replied, **"Yes,"** and got to work. "Alright, I'm going to scout around the city. Give me a call once you find him."

**"Of course Commander."**

* * *

Raven, still in Octavia's bedside on her wheelchair, hasn't moved since they were taken in by their friends after their home burned down yesterday. 

Hearing the heart rate monitor beeping was helping but not really because she kept thinking that what if it had stopped moving. What if it were to happen, Octavia dying in front of her, her parents crying at her funeral, Bellamy giving Raven all kinds of beef. Raven's heart broken. She couldn't live with herself if that ever happened. She loves Octavia too much to let that happen, Raven would rather die than to let it happen to the woman she loves.

She sighs, staring at her emotionless face sleeping from a possible coma, reaching her secret compartment in her wheelchair. The secret compartment opened and she takes out a flask with a picture of a raven on it. After taking a few gulps, Raven hears a voice close to her.

"Raven..."

She chokes on the drink, "Octavia...? You're awake."

Octavia gently sits up and aside from the bandages shes's covered in, she see something she's really upset about, "Raven, what are you drinking?"

"It's -- I -- It's just water, Tavie. It's just water." Raven says as she's lost for words. 

"Give it to me."

"Octavia, I--"

"Raven give me the damn flask!" She says angrily. Raven has a nervous look on her face and hands her wife the flask. She then smells it, closes it and looks towards what's in front of her instead of her wife who is clearly feeling guilty and ashamed. "Go. Right now."

"Mi vida--"

Octavia yells enough to make Raven sit back, "Raven, just go before I say something I'll regret. Just go!" The paraplegic woman was in shock at her own wife. She feels that she's not wanted, slowly leaving the room in silence as she opens the door she wheels out the door. Clarke was about to knock on the door when Raven got out, she did know what happened but at the moment she could guess it had something to do with what Octavia is holding.

Clarke knocks on the open door, "Octavia? Hey I was coming to check in on you."

"Clarke?"

"Yea, it's me. How are you feeling? You didn't wake up yesterday and we were worried. I just saw Raven leaving --- did something happen?" She asked as a concerned friend.

Octavia grips the flask, muttering to herself then throwing it on the floor, "DAMNIT!!!" The flask opened when it hit the floor and the liquid poured out. She tears up, covering her face from her friend with dry tears. Clarke sits on the bed comforting her friend, "Hey, what's wrong? What happened?"

"I'm ok. I'm ok. I just can't believe it. She just try to lie to me in front of my face. I'm sorry Clarke, that you had to see this." She suddenly tries to calm down.

Clarke hushes her, "It's ok sweetie. I'm guessing it has something to do with that right? What is it?"

"It's alcohol. Raven had a secret stash of alcohol and she never told me. I just found her drinking it while I woke up and she tries to cover it up by telling me it's just water."

"What to talk about it?"

"Raven has a problem, ever since she got hurt while fixing that car that made her a paraplegic she's been depressed. She lost her job, she couldn't pay the bills, she's been so distant that she took up drinking. Getting drunk, acting strange. She even threatened to kill herself." She explained.

"My god."

She continues, "I've been trying to help her ever since. Talking to her, taking her to therapy and her AA meetings. In the end I'm the one who's been her rock through... All of this. Getting her to quit drinking, she even promised me that she wasn't going to drink again and the moment I get hurt she goes and does it again right in front of me and I... I just can't." 

Clarke tells her, as she goes to hold Octavia's hand, "I'm sure she didn't mean to."

"How? How the hell am I supposed to believe that Clarke? She just lied to my face. God, I love this girl so much and for her to just lie to me..."

Unknown to them in the room, Raven has been listening in this whole time. Yes, she feels guilty. Yes, she feels hurt. Yes, she feels depressed. Yes, she loves her. Yes, she knows what she's done, but in the end, she didn't know if Octavia would ever wake up. To have the feeling of losing someone you love had hurt Raven far too deeply to be fixed. Raven's not as strong as she claims to be, suffering from thantophobia is not easy, especially for her because of a clear fact that this has happened before in her life. 

"But O, you didn't see her. You didn't see the look on her face when you ran back into the house, she was trying to crawl her way to you in order to get you out of the fire. When we brought you here, she was terrified."

"But she lied to me..."

"I know, O, I know. But you need to forgive her. I can hear her heart rate right now and it's not good. I saw the look in her eyes when you didn't wake up. Forgive her, O." Clarke says to make Octavia see reason.

Raven had muttered to Clarke in her lowest voice that only Clarke can hear. She acknowledged it, and stepped out of the room. She saw Raven's head low just outside the room, on her chair. She motioned herself to move the wheels, rolling back into the room. Octavia grunts at the sight of her wife, she tells her to leave but Raven wouldn't listen, she kept on rolling to her bedside, Octavia tries to push her back but Raven had locked the chair before she tried. Clarke had stand near the doorway just watching everything.

Octavia is too pissed to even get up and make her leave the room. She wasn't in the mood to see her at the moment but Raven was too stubborn to leave. She stood her ground, sorta speak. 

"Raven get out I don't want to see you."

Raven nods, "No I'm not going."

Octavia grunts, "Raven, go!"

"No! I'm not leaving. I want to explain--" Close to losing her temper.

"There's nothing to explain about, Raven. You lied to me!" Raising her voice. 

"So you won't let me talk? Ok, fine, we'll do this the hard way." Raven says as she unbuckled herself from her sit, struggling with her upper body strength to get out.

Both Octavia and Clarke were astonished to see Raven struggling to stand up. Clarke was about to step in but Raven told her not to. Octavia wants to get up but she couldn't move. She was too shocked to even act.

"Raven what are you doing?" She asked.

Raven groans and grunts, "Proving to you how sorry I am."

"Raven this is insane. Get back in your chair."

"FUCK THIS CHAIR!!! This all started because of this stupid chair! Ever since I got injured, I felt so goddamn helpless! I couldn't dance with you on our wedding day, I can't walk on the sandy beach with you, I can't do anything I used to do anymore! All because of this fucking chair! I couldn't even save you from our house being burned to the ground, I had to watch as you laid motionlessly on the bed while you were sleeping, scars and burn marks on her skin all because of this damn chair! The worst part is that I thought you wasn't going to wake up. Kept thinking to myself that what if you can't wake up, what if your heart gave out, I couldn't live with myself if that were to happen! You know I have a fear of loss, you know that, and I can't lose you Tavie, I can't. I've never then so scared of losing something in my entire life, nothing in my life has ever meant as much to me as you do and I don't know if I can live with myself if I ever lost you Tavie, I love you too much to lose you and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything, and that...that's the devil's juice and I'm done with it. It's a poison and I'm done with it because after all of this I now know who I am. I know who I am, and I'm not her. I'm not Lindsey, I'm not her. I'm a good catholic, I'm a good wife, and I'm so so sorry Tavie." Raven admits, struggling to get on the bed, using her upper body strength to move to be face-to-face with her, Raven's whole body aches. Her arms shakes and hurts, face so full of sadness, tears pouring down her cheeks. 

Octavia - speechless. The words Raven said had really hit her and it hit her harder than a spear through the heart. Her hear heavy, breath uncomfortable, a very dry throat, watery eyes. Octavia broke down just as Raven broke down. Both of them crying their eyes out in pain. She snuffled, "Raven... Eres un idiota estúpido..." She says as she reach to hug her teary wife. Both women cry in each other's arms face covered in hair and each other's shoulders. Clarke had smiled as she heard whispering words they were saying during the moment. 

* * *

The Commander rides for a while then parts her bike on top of a roof, over looking the city. Then takes out the blade and get a good look at it. A.L.I.E then contacts her, "What you got for me?"

**"Commander, I may have found the ID match of the blade we've scanned."**

"And?"

**"I have located him."**

"Him?" Confusingly said.

 **"Yes. The assailant is a Willy Morton, he used to work at Wolfex."** She said.

Lexa thought for a moment, "Used to? What happened...?"

**"He was a mail carrier for about four years until he was fired for sleeping while on duty. He was never heard from since."**

Lexa huffed, "Wait a minute, if he was never heard from, how is he our guy?"

**"You will have to ask him. I've located him down at the English Highway. Just 20 minutes from where you are."**

The Commander starts her ride, "A.L.I.E, get me through to the capt. I have a feeling that Morton will spill his guts out, on why his killing his own co-workers."

**"Calling, now."**

*"911 what is your emergence?"*

"Chief Lincoln Woods, police department."

*Chief Woods?"

 "I think I found the assailant, turns out his name is Willy Morton, used to work for Wolfex until he was fired."

*"That's funny you mention Wolfex, our Jane Doe turns out to be Jane Goodmen a now former employee at Wolfex."*

"It's connected. I'm going to confront Morton now, just stay on the line. You might have enough evidence for a warrant."

Driving down to the highway bridge at night, yellow street lights, cars and trucks passing but blocked by the assailant in a hoodie. Standing in the middle of the highway, vehicles beeping, angry people yelling "Get out the way", "What are you crazy?", "Move punk!". All and all they yelled at him, even threaten to call the cops or get out of the vehicles in order to move him. One man even tried to get out of his car in order to move him, and when he did, the guy killed him in front of everyone watching. 

The crowd gasped and yelled, watching the man dying blood staining the streets. Then he was going to go after another until the Commander came in, "It's over! Surrender now and I might go easy on you."

"I won't stop until every last one of them are dead!" He said.

Commander calmly approached, "Doesn't have to be this way."

"It's the only way!" 

"Killing is not! You keep on killing, and they win. I know why you were fired, Willy Morton, at Wolfex. You slept on the job..."

He pointed to her, "You don't know a goddamn thing! No one knows! Expect those bastards who made me this way!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I wasn't fired for sleeping on the job. It's because I know the truth."

Commander shrugged, "And what is the truth...?"

He looked own and then to the side of the bridge, "Wolfex. The people believe that they are what's helping the world. It's all bullshit. In fact, they're poisoning it. They have fired me because of what they did, of what they are doing. After I learned the truth, they fired me. Two weeks later they kidnapped me, took me to a lab and did experiments on me. Injected me with things, illegal shit. Trying to make metal organic but it all went bad. There were others in the lab. Used as guinea pigs for their sick games. 68 of us. 67 are homeless or failed test subjects. I was one of them. They changed me, turned me into a monster," Blades coming out of his hands, in the knuckle area. "This is the cost! This is what they made me into! My name isn't Willy Morton. He died inside that lab. I've made a new name for myself. Ripshot."

Ripshot, aka Willy Morton, attacks her with his blades. Commander attacks him using nothing but her fists. She kicks him down, he gets back up and cuts her leg. Just a nick. She rolled back and kicked him in the face. "They're to blame, They did this to me!"

The Commander takes her staff, hits him multiple times. Ripshot bleeds from his mouth and face. "Who did it? Tell me! Who made you this way!"

Ripshot continues to fight her and she kept beating him down her staff. "Shit!"

The crowd standby and do nothing by watch. some even took out the phones to record the fight. Some police try to clear out the area. "Tell me, Morton! Who made you into a monster? Talk."

He throws himself at her aiming to hit her, she then breaks his claws on his right hand but he stabbed her arm. She then hits him with her staff, takes out the blades and breaks them too. "Ahhh! You stupid bitch!"

"Talk Morton! Who did it?"

"Ahhh! It was Dia Warner, she paid off Kent Nobile, Laura Feeney, those two others I've killed. They were all in on it!" He grunts.

The Commander cuffs him and walks away, "You got that chief?"

*"Yeah, we've got enough evidence. We're heading over to Wolfex now. Thanks Commander."*

"Just doing my job." She then hangs up, gets on her bike and rides off.

* * *

The next day, the channel five news have captured footage on Wolfex tower, the police arresting CEO Dia Warner, Kent Nobile, Laura Feeney and everyone else who were involved. The police had also arrested Willy Morton aka Ripshot for murder of Steve Smith, Jane Goodmen and an anomalous man on the English Highway Bridge. 

The Commander returned home, got patched up in the Flame, and came home as if nothing happened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later...  
> All Spanish translations are from Google Translation.  
> Eres un idiota estúpido - You're a stupid jerk.


	9. Raven's Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This goes back years ago, when Raven was just a little girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING OF ABUSE!!!!

**Chapter 9 \- Raven's Past**

About a long time ago, back when Raven Reyes was just a small innocent girl, she had always been a strong little girl. In school, she would always protect kids who were bullied by others in her classes. She was smart, good at sports and popular with everyone. 

But this was only one side of her. Raven had a secret. A dark secret she kept hidden at home.

One day as Raven was walking back home, as it appears to be just a normal looking residence, but as she entered it was nothing but a pigsty, trash everywhere, the walls unfix and exposing old rotting wood, roaches and mice crawling, and food too. 

"It's about time you got home, where's my dinner? Go make me dinner, I'm starving here!" Lindsey said.

Raven said in a sacred tone, "Y-yes, ma'am."

Lindsey was just sitting on the couch, with her robe open drinking beer. She looked like was a junkie too on a count of bags under her eyes. The way her hair looked, her breath bad, her habit of smoking and drinking. It was no wonder why Raven kept this secret, her mom was an unfit parent. 

Raven was told what to do as if she was an adult, cooking, doing laundry, cleaning the house, fetching beers from the fridge. Whatever Lindsey told her to do, she did it. If not, Raven was getting her young ass beat. She get punished for talking back, taking food before her mom can eat, or even if she would take money from her. 

"You stupid girl, how many times do I have to tell you not to talk back to me!? Huh!? I'm sick and tired of hearing you complain! You shut your fucking mouth! If I hear you talk back to me, I'll put you in boiling water, understand me?! Now go get my beers and cigarettes and get the fuck out of my sight!" Lindsey had yelled at her after beating her with a belt.

This 27 year old woman didn't care about Raven, she never did. She was too force on herself to pay attention to a five year old girl. But she tries to hide it. Raven tries to hide the fact that she's being abused by her mom. Because for one thing, and Lindsey has mentioned this to her face countless times, that Raven was a mistake. That she was the reason why her life went to hell. Her dreams of becoming a movie star was thrown out the window all because she got pregnant in high school. 

Of course it did break little Raven's heart, at least, the first time she said it. However, she got used to it soon after. With all the beatings she gets from Lindsey, Raven covers it all the best she can from everyone else outside the house.

* * *

Aside from the abuse she gets at home, Raven attends church every Sunday. She would personally volunteer in church events and fund raising. And during her time in the church, she had befriended a nun, Sister Becca, a good-hearted Catholic woman. 

One Monday afternoon, Raven came home from school and was faced with the worst beat down she'd ever had. Lindsey, her biological mother, had given her black and blues, torn her clothes, burned her with cigarettes which was really weed and poured beer all over her. Raven was too scared that she ran away from home and went to the one place she knew she'd be safe.

Entering the church, Sister Becca had been sitting at the altar praying when she heard small cries echoing the halls of God. When she saw Raven, covered with wounds and smelling of hard liquor, she immediately called the police.

* * *

Monday night at 9:15, in the Polis City Police Department, Chief Gustus Woods had just arrested Lindsey Reyes, Raven's alcoholic abusive mother. She was charged with abusive of a minor child, possession of illegal drugs, child abandonment, domestic violence, poor living conditions, and child neglect. 

Reading Lindsey her rights, young five year old Raven sat in the police station covered in bruises, cuts, and torn up clothes. 

Sister Becca was also in the police station sitting next to the terrified girl. She was kind enough to stay with Raven while she was in the care of the police. "What will happen to her now?" Little Raven asked the Sister.

"Well, she will go to jail and she won't be coming back for a long time now." The Sister said.

Raven looked to her, "Did I do something bad?"

She nods, having her arms around her and giving her light hug, "No, dear child, you have done nothing wrong. In fact you did the right thing. The police are now going to find a family member who can take you in, and you don't have to worry anymore. You'll be in a good home."

"But I don't want to be with anyone else. I want to stay with you."

"Oh, well, you see..."

Gustus comes in takes off his police hat, "I'm sorry to interrupt Sister Becca, but can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Oh, sure. Wait right here Raven okay, I'll be right back."

He and the Sister stepped from earshot away from the girl. Raven had a sad look on her face, with her eyebrows slightly up in the middle. Sister Becca and Gustus begin to whisper, "What is it you needed to talk about, officer?"

"It's about the girl. Apparently Lindsey didn't have any other family and the girl's father died almost seven years ago, so... I'm afraid Raven may have to be put in the system." 

"Foster Care? But she's just a innocent child, a victim of abuse. How can she be put in foster care? Doesn't she have any relatives outside the states?" 

Gustus nods, "I'm afraid not. Lindsey was the only living relative Raven has and due to Lindsey's arrest and her condition, foster care is the only option she has."

"There has to be something. I mean, I've seen this child every day, she goes to school, she has friends, she works at a lot of local stores, she even helps in the church. Raven doesn't deserve to be put in foster care, she doesn't deserve this." Sister Becca explained.

He sighs, rubbing the back of his head, "It's out of my hands, Sister. The judge is going to have to send her to foster care and there nothing I can do."

Becca looks to Raven just sitting on the chair, she looks like she hasn't moved since she was brought in. Raven, a small five year old girl, covered in scars, bruises, bandages and dirt, just waiting for something. Her clothes torn, shoes untied, her hairs a mess. The Sister feels sorry for her. She feels sorry because Raven has no one to take care of her, and she was afraid she might end up in another abusive home again. "What if I were to take her, legally of course?"

Gustus huffed, surprisingly, "Sister Becca, are you saying you want to adopt the girl?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well I," he paused for a moment, "Doesn't that go against the church?"

Sister Becca smiles, "Well, I would have to discuss this with Mother Superior but I don't believe it goes against the church. I want to legally adopted Raven Reyes as my daughter, not as a Sister of the church."

Gustus sighs. They both look at the girl, and Raven looks back. "Alright, but we're going to have to do this by the book. Discuss this with the Mother and I'll talk to the judge, and if it goes well then she won't have to be put in foster care. However, if it's not approved then I'll have no other choice."

"Then what shall we tell her?"

"For now, take her home, let her get some rest. The case will start tomorrow morning, if she's willing to talk in front of the judge."

* * *

The next day, Sister Becca and Raven were escorted to the court house and had their say. The judge had heard the statements from everyone and decided to let the five year old girl live with her. 

Sister Becca had also gotten the approval of Mother Superior, so now, officially and legally Raven got adopted by the Sister of the church. 

Lindsey was sent to 25 years in prison and was not to make any contact with Raven.

* * *

A week has passed, Sister Becca woke up from her sleep to the smell of food in the kitchen. She rubs her eyes as she looks at the clock next to her bed on a stand. 6:00 AM.

She got out of bed and puts on her night rod and got downstairs to the kitchen to see the young girl standing on a chair over a hot stove. She had a spatula and an apron over looking a pan of pancakes. 

"Oh, no. No, no, no, Raven, sweetie. You shouldn't do that. You can hurt yourself." Becca says as she turned off the stove and takes Raven off the chair. 

"But I wanted to make breakfast for you." 

Becca kneels down, taking the spatula and placing it on the plate on the table, "Raven, sweetie. You don't have to do this, okay? It's dangerous, you can hurt yourself. Si quieres desayuno, te haré algo ¿Bien?"

"Si."

She took of the apron off Raven and sat her on a chair at the table. She finish making the breakfast and served her a plate. Becca got second plate to join her. They both eat their meals with a cup of orange juice and had washed their dishes together. 

They soon got dressed and went shopping at Cookie's department store, and when they got there, young Raven was astonished by all the cool stuff. All the clothes, bookbags, and shoes, brand new and expensive. Becca told Raven to pick out what she likes and so far she got a couple of shirts, a couple of pants, a few sweaters, some sneakers and a bookbag. 

After the shopping, Becca took Raven to McDonald's for lunch. She got a happy meal and a toy and Becca had a salad and a drink. 

They soon went home for dinner, Raven had asked if she could help with the meal. Becca gave her a smiles and nodded to her. After the meal, they washed the dishes and went to watch TV. Becca sat on the couch reading the Bible but when Raven was after way in the middle of the program, she fell asleep. The older woman took the young girl to her new room in the small house of their apartment. She tucked her in bed with raven birds sheets to keep her warm. But as soon as she was about to leave, Raven had asked if she would read her a bedtime story.

Becca of course agreed to her request and took a book from a shelf one of the fairy-tale stories but Raven told her that she wanted to read from the Bible. 

So she went to get it. Becca sat with raven on the bed and wrapped an arm around her and began to read the first page of Genesis. By the time she reaches the fifth page, Raven had completely fallen asleep. She closed the book and kisses her head goodnight. 

* * *

About six years later, 11 year old Raven had develop romantic interest in a certain young girl in her class. She spends most of the time thinking about her and spending time with her throughout school and after school. Raven gets along with the girl's parents and even her brother. However she wasn't sure if Becca, her adoptive mom, was okay with it, concerning that Becca is a Catholic woman of the church.

One afternoon, Raven and her mom was doing arts and crafts at the table. She sees her mom making a little duck out of paper mache. Raven was just messing with a cardboard box and some trimmings, "Um, Mami, ¿Puedo decirte algo?"

"Of course, Raven, you can tell me anything. What's wrong?" Becca smiles. 

"Is God mad at me?"

Becca stops what's she doing, and looks to the girl, "Why would you say that He's mad at you, Raven?"

"Um. There's this girl in school and um... She's really special to me and... I like her a lot and... I wanted to take her out but I know God is mad at me for liking another girl and... So, I..." Raven stuttered, she looks down on the table has she talks.

Becca nods, "I see."

Raven looks towards her mom, with worry in her eyes, "But the Bible says it's bad to like other girls. That it's a sin and I'm Catholic right? So I might not get to go to Heaven for liking a girl, am I?"

"Raven," She says as she puts the paper mache duck to a corner of the table. She takes Raven's hand and looks at her, "What the Bible says, yes. It is a sin to like someone of the same gender and yes because you're now Catholic it goes against the religion. God works in mysterious ways and doing something He doesn't like is sinful, however He is the one God who forgives all. If you are faithful enough He will forgive you."

"But you're a Catholic Sister of the church, aren't you mad at me? For liking another girl?" She asked.

"Yes, I am a Sister of the church. And yes I am Catholic. Most Catholic parents would be upset about this issue with their children and some might send their children to Catholic schools and forbid them from leaving home. But I am not one of those people. I believe in what God says and what the human heart says. You like this girl, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then it's ok. If you forgive God, then He will forgive you. And He will always love you." 

Raven gets up and hugs Becca in which had surprised her just a little. "Te quiero Mami."

"Oh, sweetie, I love you too." 

* * *

After seven years, Raven, was now 18 years old and was now in college and is in a committed relationship with the same girl she asked out when she was 11. She got along with the girl's family, her two moms and her older brother. She even made a friend to a certain young blonde. Raven even has a job as a mechanic, working for minimum wage and has her own place. 

Raven, of course, keeps in contact with her adoptive mom every day, and visits her at church every Sunday. She even has dinner with her mom from time to time. 

During Christmas, Raven and her girlfriend went to her mom's house for a Christmas dinner until Raven got a call from the hospital. She had excused herself from her girlfriend's mom's house and went directly to the hospital. She soon found her mom in a hospital bed covered in bandages. Becca, 47 years old, was shot by an unknown assailant while she was in the grocery store. When Becca saw her daughter, she was happy to see her and had enough strength to tell her that she loves her like no other and that she was proud to be her mom. 

By 9:15, Sister Becca had died in the hospital. Raven had cried and couldn't leave her side for anything. Her girlfriend was at her side through it all. Raven had her heart cremated and placed in an urn, the rest of her body was placed in a coffin in Serenity Cemetery. 

She had not spoken for three weeks since that day. She became depressed and began to take on her biological mother's habit to alcohol. Raven soon kicked the stuff when her girlfriend got her into AA. However that had only been the beginning.

After seven months, during her work as a mechanic, she got into an accident while fixing a broken down car. There was a fire and she was the last to get out, unfortunately she didn't come out in time and the car she was working on had fallen on her lower body. The fire department had taken out the fire and rescued her and took her directly to the hospital. Raven had been burned and was in a lot of pain. The doctors said that due to the incident, her lower body was severely damaged, her legs had lost movement and her pelvis was fractured. She was no longer able to walk, even with surgery, and was put on medication. 

Her boss was very stricted, said that if she didn't show for work, she'd be fired, and she was. 

Raven had lost her job and had no way of paying for her medical bills. No way of paying for her house bills. Nothing. She became so depressed she began drinking again and take her medication with alcohol. She had even the thought of killing herself, writing goodbye memos she left on the table. However, her plans of kill herself failed thanks to her girlfriend. She never gave up on her, never backed down from her current situation. And so what if Raven was paralyzed, she was still loved, she was still needed because she was important to everyone who loves her.

Knowing that, a certain young blonde had asked her father if she could work for his company. Of course, since Raven had experience, she became a valuable asset to the team.

* * *

After graduating from college, Raven had been experimenting within the company. She had tried to find a way to make her legs move again. When she made it work, she had the idea in making a super suit that was linked to a cybernetic implant. This implant is connected to a socket in the back of Raven's neck that she injected within the cervical part of her spinal cord. During her experiments Raven had finished the super suit, and of course, with the suit on, she was able to walk again. Of course, this new technology had to be kept a secret from the rest of the world so she had placed a command on the implant that was voice activated. The mask was the only one that was separated from the suit, and it took work, with paint jobs and a robotic voice to disguise her real voice.

Her newlywed wife, found out about it and soon after Raven had made a super suit for her and her own weapons. Gauntlets that has unlimited arrows and a bow. Raven even had to disguise her real voice with a small device placed within her scarf. And aside from that, Raven's case on her old job was going into trial, and her lawyer was her mother-in-law. Her old boss was scum and greedy, saying that the fire wasn't caused international, merely an accident. Saying that if he had any violation it was already up to date. Of course, her lawyer didn't think it was. So this case had been going on for five years with no end in sight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later...


	10. Def Jam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music has gone on a new level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original characters!!!! Original origins!!!!

**Chapter 10 \- Def Jam **

During a night concert over in Springfield at 12:45 AM, a crowd was cheering for the band playing on stage. There were lights and music, and fireworks popping. This band was the Tremont and they were playing and singing one of their hit songs, Exit.

Billy Bones was the led guitarist. Flint played the drums. Kacey Feathers played the electric piano. Billy was a bald white skinned man, in his 20's, regular features. He wears a leather jacket with the band's name on it. Billy also has a tattoo on his neck. Flint was a light dark skinned man, in his 20's, regular features with a goatee. He wears a net shirt and chains on his belt. Kacey was an Asian woman, with short dark hair, a birthmark under her left eye, and she's in her 20's as well. She wears a crop top tee, and leather pants. 

Their band was a hit. Having sold over 8,000 albums, the Tremont was at the top 10 best hits on social media. 

During their performance, the lights turned black. Everything was dark and everyone wondered what could have happened. The bands instruments were not working, and the crowd started to panic. 

Suddenly, the lights go on, and there is a person standing on the stage. A woman, other than Kacey, a woman with red hair, and band makeup, preferably black with red circles for the eyes. This woman had a electric guitar but no wire attached to it. The crowd was pleased that lights became back on, but the band wasn't when they saw this woman. 

"Who the hell are you man?" Billy says in his white voice that would certainly be Hawaiian tone. 

The woman didn't say anything, only played her instrument extremely loud that it nearly shattered everyone's eye drums. The note was too loud, in fact, that it broke the lights and glass beers and anything else that can shatter. The band yelled in agony as well as the crowd. The police and security arrived to stop this crazy woman until she escaped with a smoke bomb she threw to the floor.

The police and security guards had evacuated the crowd and helped the band get to their feet. The band's manager, Alfred Hamilton came into the stage, worried about the group, "Are you guys okay?"

"Yea, we're fine Al. I just got one question, who the heck was that chick?" Flint said as he picked his ear.

* * *

Back at Clarke and Lexa's house, Raven and Octavia were still in the roo. Raven laying next to her wife on the bed, talking to her about her drinking and about what happened. Octavia is still upset about it but forgives her nonetheless. 

Lexa went to check on Aden. She found him in the living room watching cartoons with the golden retriever dog, Fish. The Siamese cat, Sunshine, is on the sofa licking herself and trying to get a couple of z's. Clarke had stayed with her friends upstairs, for support. To be honest, Clarke didn't know Raven's childhood or how she got through it. Octavia is the only one that does, she knows what her wife goes through and she knows that she's struggling with it. Raven's mother abused her, verbally and physically, starved her to death, and made her do things no child should have to do. Raven was lucky to have someone to care for her at that age. Now that Becca is gone, Raven confines herself with Octavia, she knows that if she goes and does what Lindsey has done to her, Octavia would never forgives her. 

Raven loves Octavia, she loves her wife. She would give anything and everything she has in order to keep their marriage going. She has told her countless times that she couldn't live without her. The thought of Octavia leaving her or divorcing her or worse, would just kill her inside. In truth, Raven has no one else in her life. No family, and even if Lindsey gets out of jail, which may never happen, Raven would want nothing to do with her. Becca was the only good parent she had, because of the love she gave her. Octavia understands this, which is why she gave her everything, all the love she needs and more.

Clarke comes from the doorway with her hand crossed, smiling at her friends, "I see you two have made up. Or is it just a cover?"

"No, no it's not a cover. Raven knows what she's done, and she knows that it's not going to happen again."

"It's not. I promise you that." Raven said softly.

Octavia hums, "It had better not."

"You know I can prescribe something for it..." 

Raven nods, "It's okay, Clarke, I'll just stick with the AA meetings and stuff. I'm not going to touch another bottle again. I don't want Octavia to be upset with me."

Octavia holds her wife hand, tightly squeezing it. Clarke nods and smiles. She likes it when her friends are happy. She soon helped her friends get out of bed. Raven sat back in her chair and Octavia was covered in clean clothes. As soon as they got out of the room, entering the hallway, Lexa met them halfway and they were stopped by the voice of A.L.I.E. " **Commander, there is something you need to see. Your presence is required in the Flame.** "

"Alright. Clarke can you stay with Aden, he's in the living room."

"Alright, just let me know what happened."

"Alright babe."

* * *

Clarke makes it to the living room and sees her son Aden watching Scooby Doo, a classic from the 60's. It was one of Aden's favorite cartoons growing up, so he's very addicted to the show and very thing that has to do with Scooby Doo. 

"Hey sweetie, what you watching?" She says as she leans over the couch.

Aden turns his head to her holding Fish on his lap, "Scooby Doo, mommy. You should know that, it's my favorite."

"Yes, I know. You want something to eat? Can I sit and watch Scooby Doo with you?"

"Yes, mommy. Can I have a tuna sandwich with orange juice?" Aden asked politely.

Clarke smiles, "Of course, baby." She makes it to the kitchen and and makes lunch for them, and joins her son and the dog to watch TV.

Aden had Fish sitting at his side while he ate his sandwich. Fish kept wagging his tail and smiling the food, trying to get a bite of it, but Clarke grabs him off the sofa so they can eat properly. Fish whines and just looks at them hungrily. Sunshine smells it too, and gets on the table to get a bite, but Clarke just takes her off the table. They've spent the rest of the show trying to get the pets away from the food and drinks.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lexa, Raven and Octavia were in the Flame in order to find out what A.L.I.E. was referring to.  

"What's the story A.L.I.E., what do you got?"

" **During a night concert over in Springfield at approximately 12:45, a rock band who call themselves, the Tremont was attacked.** "

Lexa nods, "Do we know who the attacker was?"

" **No one knows. According to the police, and the band, they said that it was a woman in red hair and makeup. Preferably in band makeup.** "

Octavia scoffed, "So maybe it's a groupie. Nothing unusual about that."

A.L.I.E continues, " **I thought so as well. Until they've mentioned an instrument used in the assault.** " There on the screen was a picture of the instrument.

"A guitar?"

Raven rolled up to the screen, "Whoa, that's not any ordinary guitar. That's Michele Byers' guitar."

"Who?"

"Byers was once a member of Tremont, until she got fired from the band when they accused her for stealing their songs. At that time, Byers was a newbie to the group and wanted to join. But after what she did, Tremont wasn't taking any new people." Raven explained.

Lexa had her arms crossed while touching her chin, "So they stayed a trio?"

"Right."

Octavia places a hand to her shoulder, "Whatever happened to her?"

"According to the website, she committed suicide at Riversbay, on March 10th. At least that's what the police say. No body was found."

"Then, she's either alive and in hiding or we're dealing with a ghost."

Lexa scoffed, "You've got to be kidding? Ghosts aren't real."

Octavia puts her hand to her hip, "You don't believe in anything do you?"

"I'm a realist, I believe if you see it and touch it then it's real."

"Oh, that's logical."

"Guys, I found something."

"What?"

Raven reads, "According to the Twitter feed, it says that Byers made everyone loss their hearing or at least when she played the guitar. It somehow can be loud enough to literally make anyone within a 5 mile radius go deaf. A sound powerful enough to break glass."

Octavia smiles, "Def Jam. Called it."

"What?"

"Well, she is a bad guy, so Def Jam, is the proper way of announcing her. Can't real use her real name you know." 

Lexa yelled, "It's a stupid name."

A.L.I.E interrupted, " **May I suggest we discussed this later? My scanner has just detected the whereabouts of Ms. Byers.** "

"Def Jam, A.L.I.E, we're calling her Def Jam." Octavia said.

" **My apologies, Mrs. Reyes.** "

Octavia nods, and goes to get her stuff, "That's okay A, just send us the coordinates and will be on our way."

" **Right away.** "

Raven goes to her wife, frowning, "Uh, babe, maybe it's best if you just wait here."

Octavia turns to her, "What?"

"Well, you're still recovering from the fire, I just don't want to--"

"Ray, if you're going out there then I am too. Now come on, suit up."

* * *

Once suited up, they headed out to find Def Jam. Raven had her Overwatch armor on flying through the skies, Octavia had her archer gear on of Artemis, riding with Lexa, the Commander, on her motorcycle. 

Octavia says, "You can go a little more slowly you know?"

"You wanted to ride, Blake, I don't know how you couldn't have just fly with your wife." Lexa responded.

"Raven, needs to scan the area, in case we run into Def Jam."

"I got to ask, where did Reyes get the money to pay for the suit?"

She replaces with a loving heart, "She built it herself. Aside from being handicapped, Raven is a great mechanic, she could build a whole city if she wanted to."

"And your suit, did she make it too?"

"She made my bow and arrows, as well as the mini over voice speaker within my scarf, to help disguise my voice. I made the rest of the suit."

"Arrows?"

"Yea, the arrows are basically in my gauntlets. They're electrical energy that allows me to draw an arrow using the bow. That way I can't say that I ran out of arrows when literally have a whole quiver full."

"Interesting."

"Guys, I got a lock."

"Where?"

"Brook Street and 14th Ave. I got a bird's eye view." Overwatch said. "Looks like she at it again, this time in the record store."

The Commander nods, "We're almost there."

In the record store, Def Jam is playing her guitar again to a high volume. The people covered their ears and scream in pain. The place shakes like an earthquake, dropping everything from the shelves. The records break, the glasses cracked, CDs destroyed and she just walks to the cash register and fills her bag with money. 

The heroes soon arrived at the store, and sees the customers on their knees, covering their eyes, aching in pain from the loud volume of the instrument.

Once they see her, Octavia just comes in and says, "Well, it looks like we have here a failure to communicate. So, shy don't you put the money down and we'll talk like reasonable adults?"

Def Jam takes the bag over her shoulder and the string in her teeth to hold, as she plays her guitar making everything shake.

"Aah!!!"

Commander grunts and groans, "I don't think she gets the memo!"

Overwatch flies in and takes the bag of money from behind and gives it to the clerk at the back of the counter. Def Jam grins her teeth and plays a tone towards her. She was quick to dodge it by hiding behind the counter. The glass breaks above her and she protects the citizen. With her wife distracting her, Artemis shot an arrow to Def Jam, clouding her vision, the Commander got the jump on her and removed the guitar away. 

The silent alarm got the police to the scene and arrested Def Jam and took the guitar into custody as evidence. 

Lincoln came out of her car, and saw that the Commander was on the rooftop of the record store with her hands crossed to her chest, and her red scarf flowing in the wind.

He tipped his hat, "I guess we have you to thanks for that. We've been trying to apprehend the woman since last night."

The Commander nods, "I wasn't alone."

Artemis and Overwatch came into view. Lincoln didn't know whether to aim his gun or call in for back up. "Before you do anything rash, these two are on our side. Without their help, we would have not been able to capture Def Jam."

"Def Jam? Makes sense. And who may I say you two are?" Lincoln asked.

"Overwatch." 

"Artemis." 

"There's no need to worry, we're the good guys. We'll keep the city safe." Overwatch said and they all left together.

"The city is in good hands then." Lincoln said to himself.

* * *

Back at the house, Raven and Octavia as well as Lexa came back just in the nick of time to watch the news at 5, PIX 11 News.

_"...We apologize for disturbing your daily program for this breaking news. Not too long ago, during a concert at Springfield at exactly 12:45 AM, a band who call themselves the Tremont was attacked by a mysterious vigilante with a guitar. The fans says that this person was indeed a woman and had use said guitar and disrupted the concert and caused a major panic. Several hours later, this same woman was found in a music store attempting to rob it. The cameras of the store had captured the conflict going on. As you can see, this vigilante used the same guitar to rob the place, that is until a hooded crusader and her side kicks came to the recuse..."_

"Side kicks?"

"Shh."

_"...Together, they had apprehend the vigilante and returned the money to where it belongs. The police have this to say..."_

_"Yeah, well, we would have never caught Def Jam if it wasn't for their help."_

_"Def Jam? Is this some sort of code name for this guitarist?"_

_"Yes, at least this is what the Commander said."_

_"I see. And have you identified the woman in question yet?"_

_"Yes. This woman guitarist turned out to be a Ms. Michele Byers, who was once a member of the Tremont band until she was kicked out of the group. Our sources said that Ms. Byers committed suicide, of course no body was found in the scene. We believe that she turned up in order to get even with the band."_

The repo _rter_ nods, _"Interesting. And what about these other two vigilantes, the side kicks of said Commander? What can you tell us about them?"_

_"Well, from what I can tell is that they seem to be doing justice for the right reasons, and that they somewhat lack in experience. Now, I'm not saying that vigilantism is right, but it's also not a game. People who put on masks and caps are no better than the villains they lock up. However the police will give them a pass for now. As for who they are, I have just recently been told that they are on our side, they are here to fight for this city."_

_"Do you have any names as to who these people are?"_

_"Aside from the Commander, the hooded crusader, and the Sky Princess. These newbies are known to be, as I am told, Overwatch and Artemis. One of them looks to be an archer and the other a android. That's all I can say for now..."_

_"You heard it live here in Polis City. A new recruits of superheroes are in the midst of the city, are they here to help or are they just some gang of heroes? We will have more for you at 10 o'clock tonight. We now go live to you regularly scheduled programming..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later...

**Author's Note:**

> May We Meet Again...


End file.
